La vraie Vie de Poudlard
by Madame Boris Jardel
Summary: Une nouvelle année commence pour nos gryffondors. Ils ont grandi, et multiplis les nouvelles expériences! Sexe, Drogue, Alcool..... fics longue ! Couple HgDm! Attention Nc17 a prévoir! FIC TERMINEE
1. La vraie vie de Poudlard

Bonjour !

Voici ma première fic posté ici, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, pour me le dire rien de mieux qu'une petite reviews

Bonne lecture

Hermione attendait sur le quai de la voie9 3/4 depuis 15minutes quand une voix masculine se fit entendre derrière elle:

-Alors Granger, on attendant Le rouquin et saint-Potter? demanda Drago Malfoy

-Mais bien sur mon chère Malfoy! Et toi, je suppose que tu meurs d'envie de revoir ton Bouledogue et tes deux serviteurs lobotomisés?ironisa t-elle avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

-Mmmmm...mais c'est qu'elle veut jouer la sang de bourbe. Avait il dit en se rapprochant dangereusement de son visage! Cette année va vraiment être la meilleure...

-Qu'es ce que tu veux dire? elle ne s'amusait plus vu le ton qu'avait pris Malfoy.

-Comment tu n'es pas au courant...Le grand Dumbledore ne te la pas dit...regarde par toi même.

Il lui montré un petit insigne accroché a sa veste.

-C'est pas vrai...c'est toi le 2éme préfet en chef!Elle paraissait horrifié par cette nouvelle.

-Et oui Granger qui l'aurait cru. Toi, Moi un appart sympas rien que pour nous...

A ce moment là Harry,ron et ginny arrivèrent.

-Hermione, tu nous as manqué!Dit Harry en se jetant dans les bras de hermione sans se soucier de la présence de Drago.

-Comme c'est touchant, tu ne trouve pas Ron? Le balafré et la Sang de bourbe.

-Casses toi Malfoy. Articula Ron sa baguette à la main.

-T'inquiètes je pars de toute façon qui voudrait rester avec une bande de nuls comme vous! On se voit tout a l'heure Granger! Il fit a cette dernière un clin d'œil et partit en direction de Pansy Parkinson, qui criait a sans rompre la voix "Drakinouchon je suis là".

-Pourquoi il a dit a tout à l'heure?interrogea Harry l'air suspicieux

-C'est parce qu'il est "préfet en chef" avec moi...on va être obligé de passer notre année dans les mêmes locaux.

-Tous le monde dans le train. Annonça le contrôleur.

Hermione, Harry,Ron,Ginny,Seamus,Neville,Luna et Parvati étaient dans un compartiment à discuter de...Drogue!

-C'est mon cousin qui m'a fait goûter, j'avais la tête qui tournait et je rigolais pour un rien!Raconta Seamus

-C'était quoi comme drogue?questionnaire Ginny et Ron

-De la beuz.

Il chuchota:

-J'en ai ramené un peu!

-Oooooooh! Fient tout le monde, tout le monde excepté...Hermione!

-C'est mal Seamus, il faut que tu le donnes a McGonnagal!

-Allez Hermy, c'est rien de mal, s'il te plait jure moi que tu ne le dira pas! Hermy!

Seamus lui faisait le coup du chien battu ce qui la fit fondre

-C'est bon Seamus je lui dirait rien, mais tu n'en donnes pas au 1ére année ni a qui que se soit d'ailleurs. C'est compris?

-Oui j'ai compris!

-Sur ceux je dois vous laissez, je dois voir Mcgonnagal pour quelle nous donne des informations à moi et Malfoy!Et elle partit

En chemin vers le compartiment des préfets qui était à l'avant du train, elle se disait que cette année allait vraiment être différente. Ses amis et elle avait grandi, ils n'étaient plus les mêmes et a tout point de vue.

Hermione avait beaucoup changé pendant les vacances, elle s'était affinée et avait pris quelques formes plutôt avantageuses. Ses cheveux lui arrivait jusqu'au niveau des côtes, elle avait réussie a les dompter grâce a des produits, ils étaient maintenant lisses. Elle se maquillé aussi un peu:

un gloss rose nacré, du crayon noir sous les yeux et du mascara noir, qui faisait ressortir ses grand yeux marrons.

Perdu dans ses pensées , elle ne vit pas Malfoy sortir de son compartiment...BANG

-Fait attention à ou tu vas Granger!Regarde un peu!

-Excuse je t'avais pas vu.

Et effectivement elle ne l'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure mais lui aussi avait changé, il avait grandi et pris quelques centimètres de pectoraux qui se dessinait sous sa veste. Il avait toujours ces cheveux blonds et son sourire séducteur qui avait fait tourné plus d'une tête. Malfoy avait une réputation de séducteur et de Bon coup.

-Je savais pas que j'aurai un jour le droit a des excuses venant de ta part. Qui c'est j'aurai peut être droit a encore plus dans notre appart. Il avait mis sa main sur la hanche de hermione tout en lui parlant.

BANG

Hermione venait de le gifler.

-Certainement pas Malfoy tu m'auras jamais dans ton lit, je laisse ça au Petites Salopes comme Parkinson!

Elle s'apprêtait a partir quand il lui saisi le poignet. Il l'emmena dans les toilettes les plus proches, referma la porte et la plaqua contre le mur, les mains relevaient au-dessus de sa tête.

-Je peux d'avoir comme je veux, tu n'es qu'une parmi d'autres. Il lui caressait le cou avec une de ses mains tout en lui gardant les bras en l'air avec l'autre. Tu seras à moi Granger, tu seras à moi...

Il l'embrassa et sorti des toilettes en lui disant:

-Tu verras!Mais c'est toi qui viendras à moi ne l'oubli pas!

Elle resta sonnée quelques minutes dans les toilettes et puis elle en sortie a son tour, retrouvant Mcgonnagal et Drago, ce dernier la dédaignant.

-Comme vous le savez, vous êtes les nouveaux préfets en chef. Vous aurez donc des appartements communs exceptés les chambres qui seront individuels. Vous pourrez cependant recevoir des camarades, tous comme vous pourrez retourner dans vos anciennes salles communes. Vos tâches seront de surveiller les 1,2 et 3émes années et de signaler ce qui ne va pas a vos directeurs de maison! Vous pourrez également retirer des points quand sa vous semble INDISPENSABLE, j'insiste sur ce principe étant donnés que je sais que vous éprouvés une certaine antipathie a l'égard l'un de l'autre. Une fois la cérémonie de répartition terminée et le repas vous conduirez les 1eres années et vous viendrez me rejoindre dans le hall d'entré je vous montrerai vos nouveaux locaux. Merci Mr.Malfoy vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis, je dois parler à Miss Granger.

Drago partit saluant le professeur.Hermione était soulagée qu'il s'en aille avant elle.

-Miss Granger vous savez que je tiens beaucoup a la coupe des quatres maisons qui est dans mon bureau depuis maintenant 6ans, et bien j'aimerai que ça le reste encore cette année alors pour cela j'espère que vous serez nous faire Honneur en stabilisant la situation avec Mr.Malfoy Vous avez compris?

-Oui professeur!

-Vous pouvez y aller!

Hermione était repartit jusqu'a son compartiment sans croiser Malfoy ce qui l'arrangeait. Elle discuta avec Harry et les autres de ce que Mcgonnagal lui avait dit jusqu'a la fin du voyage.


	2. les chambres

**Voici la suite!**

**Merci à:**

**sam malefoy****: Merci, j'irai voir tes fics! Si tu parles de hpfanfic il est de nouveau en ligne, mais twwo, il déconne se site! Tu t'étais arrêté ou dans ma fic?**

**Oceana-666****: Merci**

**feylie****: Meri tout plein! Je sais plus si j'ai déjà vu une review de toi sur une de mes fics! mais mon esprit oublie des fois des trucs lol!**

**Libellule2001****: Merci, merci et encore merci!**

**Voila donc la suite pour vous une chtite reviews s'il vous plait**

* * *

Hermione et Drago avançaient derrière Mcgonnagal. Ils ne s'étaient pas regardés depuis l'histoire dans le train. McGonnagal les conduisi jusqu'au 2éme étages, devant le portrait d'Eléanor Lesaure, une sorcière reconnu pour ses philtres d'amours.

Le mot de passe et "Venivedivici".

Le tableau disparut pour laisser place à un couloir, ils marchèrent pendant 3minutes, au bout du couloir il y avait une porte qui donnait accès à la salle commune. La salle était violette, il y avait un canapé rouge, deux chaises, une table. La pièce était joliment arrangé avec des tableaux de différents sorciers, des tentures des différentes maisons et des tapis en peau de bêtes (sûrement synthétique ce dit Hermione),et une cheminé d'ou s'élever un feu.

Vous choisirez votre chambre. Avant d'entrée dans celle que vous avez choisi vous vous annoncerez, et la chambre s'aménagera selon vos désir. Sur ceux je vous laisse vous familliariser avec les lieux.

Malfoy et hermione étaient enchantés par leur nouvelle demeure.

Une dernière chose, aucun professeurs n'est maintenant autorisés à rentrés ici sauf pour des cas graves...

Malfoy semblait radieux

Mais sa ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez tous vous permettre, tacher de ne pas faire trop de bêtises.

Elle partit, les laissant à leurs comtemplations. Il y avait deux chambres une qui partait vers la gauche et une autre a droite, au milieu il y avait un panneau sur une porte marqué "Salle de bain des préfets...Gare à vos yeux baladeurs!"

Tiens, je suis sur que c'est pour Malfoy ce qui a sur la porte pensa Hermione amusait.

Tu veux qu'elle chambre Granger?

Celle à gauche.

Tant mieux je voulais l'autre. Dit froidement Malfoy

Hermione s'avança vers la porte elle dit:

HERMIONE GRANGER

Il eu un bruit sourd puis un écriteau apparut sur la porte "Chambre de Hermione Granger".Malfoy l'imita et il eu pareille, "chambre de Drago Malfoy".

Hermione ouvrit la porte et découvrit un couloir (décidement ils aiment les couloirs à poudlard) rose claire avec une belle moquette rouge, puis sa chambre:

Toujours cette tapisserie rose en fasse d'elle un lit 2places baldaquin avec des teintures roses pourpre, à gauche un bureau avec accroché au-dessus des photos de sa famille et de ses amis, a côté du bureau une commode. A droite il y avait une coiffeuse avec ses produits de beauté et une fenêtre qui donnés sur...

LA CHAMBRE DE MALFOY?

Mais pourquoi j'ai une fenêtre qui ne donne une vu en d'autre sur la chambre de malfoy!

Hermione ressorti de sa chambre, elle voulait s'avoir si Drago aussi pouvait la voir!

En même temps Drago découvrait sa chambre, elle était verte et noir, il avait aussi un lit 2places.

Je pourrai maintenant amenés mes conquêtes ici au lieu de faire ça au 4coins de se château, quoi que c'est pas si désagréable que ça...ce dit il avec un sourire coquin!

il avait aussi un bureau et au mur était accroché bon nombre de ces conquêtes et des photos de match de Quidditch. Il avait une fenêtre mais elle ne donnait pas sur la chambre d'Hermione mais sur le dortoir des filles de Serpentards...

Décidèmnt cette chambre et vraiment merveilleuse, je vais pouvoir reperer mes proies.

Il alla rejoindre Hermione.

Alors ta chambre te plait?Je parie qu'elle est remplie d'objet à l'éffigie du balafré?

Et la tienne elle doit avoir des décimétres partout, pour que tu puisse te l'a mesurer tout les matins...Attaqua Hermione

Drago se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle

Mm...mais quand tu seras à moi, c'est toi qui l'a mesurera et même si t'es sage je te l'a ferait gôuter...dit il en se léchant les lèvres.

GROS PORC! Tu peux rever pour qu'un jour je passe dans ton lit.Elle repartie dans sa chambre.

Malfoy était satisfait, il avait réussi à la déstabilisée encore une fois.Hermione quand a elle s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir tenu tête et de d'avoir si facilement perdu son sang froid.Elle ferma ses rideaux pour ne pas voir Malfoy.

Elle se désabilla passa dans la salle de bain se démaquillia et parti se coucher en éspérant que demain elle n'est pas un cours avec les Serpentards.Malfoy se changea aussi et il regarda par ça fenetre toutes ces filles lui faisait tourner la tête.Il avait le bas ventre qui bouillonné, il se mit dans son lit et se soulagea,il s'endormi rapidement aprés avoir nettoyer ces draps.


	3. Le commencement

**langedesenfers****: Lol, quel engouemment. Voici la suite!**

**Ayu no yume****: J'essaye de réduire les fautes, mais je suis pas très douée en orthographe, sorry! mais merci quand même.**

**moilucius****: Merci**

**Ben voila cette suite! une petite reviews pour continuer de me dire vos impressions.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin Hermione se réveilla à 7h02, elle entra dans la salle de bain. Il y avait des produits de toutes sortes :  
rouges à lèvres, masques de beauté, mascara, vernis à ongles….  
Elle fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire, elle mit des huiles et des boules effervescentes au goût noix de coco. Elle enleva son pyjamas qui était constitué d'un shorty vert pomme et d'un débardeur de la même couleur. Drago avait remarqué qu'il y avait du remue-ménage dans la salle de bain, il c'était donc levé pour aller voir….  
Il sortit de sa chambre et se rendit devant la porte de la salle de bain, alors qu'il allait se pencher pour regarder par le trou de serrure la porte lui dit :  
-Jeune homme je pense que vous ne devriez pas faire cela, ce n'est pas raisonnable…  
La porte n'avait pas fini de parler que Drago poussa un cri AAAAAAAAH  
Et oui à la place de voir Hermione il avait vu McGonnagal toute nue….  
-Je vous est prévenu de ne pas le faire. Lui rétorqua la porte ! La prochaine fois relisez mon panneau…  
Sur le panneau était toujours écrit « Salle de bain des préfets...Gare à vos yeux baladeurs! »  
De l'autre côté Hermione n'avait rien entendu, elle continuait de se laver. Au bout d'une demi heure, elle sortit en peignoir.  
-Tu en as mis du temps…..Grogna Drago  
-Si tu es pas content, la prochaine fois tu passes avant moi.  
-Tu sais que tu es pas mal foutu, j'avais jamais remarqué….enfin tu n'est pas non plus un top model mais bon, pour une nuit ça ferra l'affaire.  
-Tu me dégoûtes.  
Elle accoura vers ça chambre, Malfoy la regarder courir il se disait qu'elle avait un très beau cul.  
je suis sûr que c'est un bon coup la Granger, c'est souvent les plus réticente les meilleures coup….Mmm il faut que je me dépêche sinon je vais être en retard….pensa t-il  
Hermione s'habillait en vitesse, elle voulait partir avant Malfoy.

Dans la grand salle :  
-Salut hermione, alors prête pour se 1èr jour de cours ?Commença Harry  
-Si on n'a pas cours de potion en commun avec les Serpendarts, je suis prête….  
-Euh…je pense que tu n'es alors pas prête, regarde ! Ron venait de lui tendre l'emploi du temps !  
-C'est pas mon jours ! elle plongea la tête dans son assiette, au moment ou Seamus arriva  
-Ben qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione….ce n'est quand même pas moi qui te mets dans un état pareille ! demanda t-il avec un sourire coquin que seule elle vit !  
-Non c'est parce qu'on commence avec 2heures de potion avec les serpentards ! intervint ron en faisant une grimace.  
-Ben justement j'ai un petit truc pour que ce soit plus marrant ! répondit seamus  
-c'est quoi ?demandèrent tous  
-vous avez cas me suivre….  
Ils sortirent alors de la grande salle pour se retrouver bientôt devant la salle sur demande !Seamus passa 3fois devant et la salle s'ouvrit Harry, Ron ,Hermione et lui rentrèrent.  
-Mais c'est quoi tous ça ?demanda hermione !  
la pièce était remplis de divers objets, qu'elle ne connaissait pas !  
-Euh….c'est des objets qui servent à….  
-A quoi Seamus….ne me dit pas que c'est des objets pour fumer ?Commença t-elle en s'énervant !  
-Ben si….mais c'est pas dangereux Hermy…je te le jure fait moi confiance tu vas voir c'est marrant !Il l'a supplié presque !  
Harry et Ron faisait un tour de pièce et observer, en essayant de savoir à quoi ça pouvait bien servir, harry saisit un objet qui l'intrigué plus que les autres, il avait déjà vu son cousin avec un jour qu'il partait avec ces copains dans les bois.  
-ça dit seamus c'est une pipe a eau, tu mets ta beuz dans le tube, tu remplis d'eau, tu allumes la branche là, et tu aspires la fumée…c'est dément ça monte vite au cerveau !  
Harry paraissait tout excité à l'idée de fumer, ron semblait plutôt inquiet quand à hermione, elle était consternée.  
Seamus sorti de sa poche une cigarette en forme de cône appelé plus communément un joint !  
Il commença a l'allumer ! Hermione le regardait faire, elle savait qu'elle aurai dû partir mais elle était tentée de rester pour essayer. Elle en avait marre que tous le monde pensent d'elle, qu'elle ne savait pas s'amuser et surtout vivre une vie d'adolescente au lieu de penser tout le temps à bosser, elle s'approcha de Seamus, ce dernier crû qu'elle allait le gifler (comme elle avait fait un 3éme année à Malfoy), mais non il vit avec surprise qu'elle lui retira de la bouche le joint pour tirer dessus comme une vrai professionnelle !  
-Ben quoi c'est bien vous qui passez votre temps à me dire que je dois profiter et m'amuser, alors je vous écoute.  
-C'est bien la 1ére fois que tu nous écoute justement !dit Ron sidéré par ce changement de situation !  
Elle tira plusieurs pouffés et le fit passait à Ron…..  
Elle avait la tête qui tournait beaucoup mais c'était pas désagréable au contraire. Tous le monde ayant tirés dessus et le joint étant terminé ils sortir pour ce rendre dans les cachots ou avait lieu le cours de Rogue ! Tout le long du chemin, nos 4amis rigolaient pour un rien, une fille de serdaigle passa avec une banane dans la bouche suffit a les faire exploser de rire !  
Arrivé aux cachots, Rogue les fit entrer.  
-Malheureusement cette année encore je vous ai, avait il dit en s'adressant au Gryffondor !  
En entendant leur prof parler les 4 gryffondor explosèrent de rire, sous les regards hostiles des Serpentards, intrigué des gryffondors, et surtout de Rogue !  
-On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda Rogue la voix trahissant de la colère.  
-Rien Monsieur c'est votre voix et surtout votre sale tête. Hurla Ron toujours aussi mort de rire  
-50 points en moins chacun, et une semaine de retenue avec Rusard, je veux tous les 4, vous voir après la classe ! Dit-il avec méchanceté .  
Harry et les autres essayèrent tant bien que mal de cacher leur fous rire.  
-Cette année vous allez travailler par 2, un membre de Gryffondor avec un de Serpentard.  
Une plainte retentit chez les Serpentards  
-Je sais que c'est injuste mais bon il faut que les Gryffondor remonte leur moyenne.. dit Rogue, un sourire aux lèvres !Les noms des gryffondors sont dans le chapeau bleu et celui des Serpentards dans le violet, quand je tire votre nom vous vous levez et, vous tirez un nom dans le chapeau de la maison voisine. Plusieurs élèves passèrent, Neville se retrouva avec Parkinson, Seamus avec Grabbe, Ron – Millicent Bulstrode, Harry avec Goyle (ce qui les fit énormément rire) et…  
-Granger !  
Hermione s'avança tant bien que mal, elle tira un papier dans le chapeau Serpentards…

* * *


	4. Retenue et Plaisir

Nini Pobosky: Voilà la suite, un peu tard dsl!

Pounkska: Merci

ari : Thanks, j'ai essayé de faire que Rogue soit très en colère lol!

Love-pingo: En même temps c'est une fic Hermione-Drago, donc oui c'est à prévoir lol!

nees: Merci,mais nos héros ne sont pas de gentils gamins lol, ils font beaucoup de conneries!

langedesenfers: Oui hermione défoncée, je pense qu'il y a que dans les fics que tu pourras voir ça, je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que Mdame Rowling nous prépare pour la suite! merci

sunny'z: Effectivement, tu as bien deviné;)

jay : Merci

Axou : J'aime moi aussi le faite qu'elle se rebelle un peu, ça la change ! merci

Ben voilà, je suis désolée pour ce retard Mesdames, Messieurs, je suis incorrigible, mais malheureusement, je n'avais plus mon ordi, donc impossibilité pour moi de poster! Mais heureusement je l'ai récupéré today, donc voilà!

Bonne lecture et une petite review please

* * *

-DRAGO MALFOY! hurla de rire hermione.  
Le serpentard la fusilla du regard.  
-Mademoiselle Granger j'aimerai que vous gardiez votre calme, 20points de moins pour Gryffondor, pour vous êtes moquer d'un de vos camarades. dit Rogue complètement ébahi par l'attitude de ces élèves.  
-Voila vous savez maintenant qui sont vos doubles, pour ce 1èr cours vous resterez a votre place mais au prochain cours vous vous mettraient par deux!  
Rogue leur donna différent papier a remplir.  
Les deux heures passèrent tant bien que mal, vu les différentes réflexions et éclats de rire des élèves de Gryffondors!

Les 4élèves se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau de Rogue!L'effet de la drogue avait disparut!  
-Vous pouvez me dire ce qui ce passe?interrogea Rogue l'air suspicieux.  
-Rien professeur!Répondit hermione  
Rogue ne semblait pas dupe mais il ne dit rien.  
-Quelle sera notre punition?demanda Seamus.  
-Vous venez ici, à 20heures et je vous donnerais votre punition!Vous pouvez sortir, mais je vous préviens que jamais vous entendez bien, JAMAIS plus je n'accepterais un nouveau dérapage de ce genre dans mon cours! Es-ce que c'est bien clair?  
-Parfaitement Monsieur! approuvèrent ils.  
Ils sortirent alors!Les autres cours se passèrent sans incident!  
Au moment du repas, tous les autres maisons les regarder, apparemment ils étaient au courant de la crise de rire dans les cachots!  
Pour oublié son comportement et les regardent inquisiteurs des élèves, Hermione se rendit dans ses appartement. Dans la salle commune elle trouva Malfoy qui la regarder dans drôle d'air.  
-Alors Granger l'effet à disparut! demanda t-il  
-De quel effet parles tu? répondit elle gênait...avait il compris!  
Drago jubilait, il avait réussi a mettre mal à l'aise Hermione.  
-Je sais pas a toi de me le dire...  
Il s'approchait de nouveau d'elle, cette fois elle n'allait pas se laissait faire.  
-Occupe toi de tes fesses Malfoy...d'ailleurs en parlant de ton cul il est pas si mal que ça.  
Elle lui mis une main dessus et partit dans sa chambre! Drago l'a regarda partir. Il était amusé par son comportement.  
Dans sa chambre, elle se regarda, elle avait été tellement détendu ce matin c'était la première fois mais, elle ne devait pas continuer, c'étais pas bien pour elle. Elle avait travaillée depuis tellement d'années, elle ne pouvait pas tout gâcher. Elle se pomponna, et reparti en cours.

A 20heures, ils attendaient devant le bureau de Rogue, ce dernier et Rusard arrivèrent 5minutes plus tard. Ils entrèrent dans son bureau, et Rogue les emmena dans l'arrière salle. C'était une grande salle remplie d'étagères avec dessus des potions de toutes sortes, il devait y en avoir des milliers.  
-Vous voyez ces étagères, les potions qui si trouvent sont mis n'importe comment vous allez devoir les ranger par propriétés. Les philtres d'amour ensemble, les poisons...  
-Mais Professeur, nous ne connaissons pas tous ces produits, comment allons nous savoir ce que c'est?Demanda Hermione.  
-Et bien Miss Granger je sais que vous passez beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, vous allez donc chercher des livres pour étudier ces potions, comme ça vous en apprendrait un peu plus Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Rusard passera vous voir toutes les demi-heure, quand il jugera que vous en avez assez fait vous pourraient y aller. Travaillez bien.  
Rogue et Rusard partirent laissant Harry, Ron Seamus et Hermione dans la pièce.  
-Elle va être sympas cette semaine...dit Seamus en coupant le silence.  
-Venez on va chercher des livres .dit Hermione.  
20minutes plus tard, ils réapparurent les bras charger de livres. Ils commencèrent alors a trier les potions, faisant des tas par terre. 4heures plus tard Rusard jugea bon de les laissaient partir!  
Ils se saluèrent et partir chacun dans leurs chambre.

Malfoy était dans la salle commune. A croire que Malfoy n'a rien d'autre a faire pensa t-elle!  
-C'est a cette heure si que tu rentres? demanda t-il! La punition n'était pas trop dur j'espère?  
-Non!  
-Au faite sympas pour tout à l'heure au cours de Rogue! dit Drago vexé  
-Désolé, mais j'avoue que j'aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre pour travailler, déjà qu'on partage la même salle commune et la même salle de bain, au faite Malfoy en parlant de notre appart, tu as une fenêtre dans ta chambre?  
Hermione avait oublié de lui demandait la veille! Et au même titre, elle essayer de ne pas penser au cours de Rogue avec ce qui venait de se passer et, ce qui allai ce passer.  
-Oui...d'ailleurs c'est une super vu sur le dortoir des filles de serpentards! il semblait radieux à l'évocation de sa fenêtre.  
-Je vois ça tu dois bien t'amuser la nuit...Elle avait dit ça en regardant la bosse qui se formait sur le pantalon de Malfoy! Ben je te laisse, je pense que tu dois avoir besoin d'intimité...Bonsoir!  
-Tu veux pas m'aider, c'est sympas tu sais...  
Hermione avait remarqué la façon avec laquelle il lui avait demandé, il avait pris sa voix la plus séductrice.  
-Je ne suis pas Parkinson.  
Elle ferma sa porte, le laissant tout seul elle a raison je vais aller voir Parkinson, elle est toujours d'accord celle-là  
Hermione rouvrit ces rideaux, pour observer la chambre de Malfoy, elle était contente qu'il ne puisse pas voir la sienne...mais au faite, pensa t-elle, McGonnagal nous a dit que les chambres se transformaient selon nos désirs...non je veux pas Malfoy...c'est un sale mangemort...bien foutu mais un mangemort, bon je vais prendre une douche, après la journée que j'ai passé!  
Elle pris son pyjamas direction la salle de bain, en passant dans la salle commune elle vit que Malfoy était plus là, pourtant elle n'avait pas entendu la porte de sa chambre, enfin ça me regarde pas d'ou il est!

Il était arrivé dans le dortoir de Pansy, elle dormait. Il s'approcha tout doucement d'elle.  
-Pansy, j'ai besoin de toi!  
Elle se réveilla en sursaut au son de la voix.  
-Drakinouchon, qu'es ce qui y a?  
Malfoy monta sur son lit et montra sa bosse a Pansy.  
-Mmm...je m'en occupe tout de suite.  
Elle commença à déboutonner son pantalon, elle sorti son sexe et le mit dans sa bouche. Elle faisait des va et vient de plus en plus rapide...

Hermione sous la douche pensait a Malfoy, elle ne se rendit pas compte que sa main descendait le long se ventre, pour finalement se loger entre ses jambes. Elle se toucha, des images de Malfoy lui faisant l'amour défiler devant ses yeux...

Pansy le sucer de plus en plus vite. Malfoy était en transe, et Pansy l'avait bien remarqué. Elle s'arrêta, enleva sa culotte, remonta sa nuisette et s'installa sur Malfoy, elle s'empala...

La main d'Hermione caresser son clitoris, elle s'était mise par terre tellement c'était bon. L'eau lui coulait sur tout le corps, l'image sans était trop pour elle...

Pansy, montait et descendait! Drago était sur le point de jouir...dans un dernier va et vient, il se vida dans Pansy la faisant crier et lui avec...

Hermione était excitée comme jamais. Elle jouissait...Le nom de Drago sortant de sa bouche...

Les filles du dortoirs de Pansy ne disaient plus rien. C'était souvent que Drago venait la voir. Il se retira l'embrassa et parti. Il avait pris son pied mais pourtant ce n'était pas a Pansy qu'il pensait mais à...

Hermione se relevait péniblement les jambes tremblantes, jamais elle n'avait autant eu du plaisir. Pourtant elle se sentait Honteuse d'avoir joui en pensant à Malfoy! Elle se lava et sorti de la douche!

Hermione...c'était a elle qu'il avait pensé. La sang de bourbe, il l'a voulait dans son lit, il ne pensait qu'a elle en ce moment. Il de vait agir, trouver une stratégie. C'était plus compliqué qu'avec les autres, elle n'était pas stupide. Il devait la séduire autrement...Il marchait vers leur salle!

Hermione se sécha, elle s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain...

Drago entra au moment ou Hermione sortait, elle était tellement belle les cheveux détachés, avec son short et son débardeur, et ce vert la mettait en valeur, elle était Magnifique.  
Hermione le vit entrez, elle baissa les yeux, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et partit en vitesse dans sa chambre.  
Il remarqua qu'elle était troublé, mais pourquoi...tout à l'heure elle lui pinçait les fesses d'un air coquin, et maintenant elle arrivait à peine a le regardait. Il entra lui aussi dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla et se coucha, il était épuisé. Hermione ferma de nouveau ces rideaux elle ne voulait pas voir celui qu'il l'avait tant excité en secret...


	5. Le cours de potion

**J'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans la publication de mes fics, milles excuses!**

**Love-pingo****,jay, ****Lady-Nigriv-Necretia****,méo, ****Larme d'ange****, julie alias loveharry.skybl... , roguepuce971 ,**

**merci pour vos reviews, et Larme d'ange, tinquiète je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic! Je vous promets que les espaces entre les parutions va se réduire en attendant bonne lecture, et encore merci  
**

* * *

Malfoy était réveillé le 1er, il voulait avoir la salle de bain avant Hermione, il devait commencé a trouver un plan aujourd'hui. Direction la douche. 30minutes après il était ressorti, et accourais maintenant vers la bibli, pour chercher une potion ou un sort….  
Hermione quand a elle avait du mal a se lever, elle sorti de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, elle voulait savoir si il était dans sa chambre….Non personne, il est déjà parti ! se dit elle. Elle prit ces habits et comme Malfoy quelles minutes avant, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain !  
Elle avait mis des habits un peu plus sexy, pour une fois (les 6éme et 7éme année pouvaient mettre des habits différent, de toute façon personne les voyait sous leurs robes de cours. Mais c'est dommage c'est seulement l'année dernière quelle avait remarqué qu'il ne faisait jamais de vérification d'uniforme) Elle avait donc pris une petite robe noir, qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genou, des bottes rouges et des sous-vêtement rouges pour faire un ensemble avec ces bottes ! De toute façon personne ne les verront….  
Elle s'habilla, lissa ces cheveux qu'elle fit retomber devant sa poitrine, se maquilla légèrement. Elle sorti pour aller rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle. Quand elle entra, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des serpentards pour voir si Drago y était mais elle ne l'avait pas vu !  
-Hello, les gars !  
-Salut hermy, alors pas trop fatigué ? demanda Harry !  
-Non ça va…ce qui m'embête c'est le cours de 10heures avec Rogue !  
-Ouf ché clair il veux notre mort chui là…..intervint Ron qui était entrain de manger !  
-Seamus n'est pas la ?  
-Non il avait quelque chose a faire ! dit harry  
-Il est encore parti fumer ! dit hermione en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Non, il veut pas avoir une autre punition ! harry se pencha a l'oreille d'Hermione, pour que Ron ne l'entende pas, mais il était trop occupé a manger pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. Il est parti voir Ginny pour lui demander si elle voulait pas sorti avec.  
Malfoy entra, et vit harry parler a hermione dans le creux de l'oreille. « je l'aurai avant lui, pensa t-il »  
Hermione se retourna et vit Malfoy, lui lancer un petit sourire, ce qui la fit rougir ! « Ma pauvre fille, ta pas honte de rougir comme une première année tout ça parce qu'un mec te regarde….en plus Malfoy tu devrais avoir honte ! se dit elle, retournant a ça discussion avec harry ! »  
Ils quittèrent la grande salle pour aller à leur cours de métamorphose, puis de divination, et enfin le cours tant redouté, celui des potions !

-Installez-vous avec votre partenaire ! dit Rogue  
Hermione alla donc rejoindre Drago qui avait déjà choisit la place.  
-Bonjour ! Fit drago avec un sourire, quand il la vit arriver.  
-Bonjour Malfoy ! dit elle froidement  
-La potion a préparer est marqué au tableau, je ne vous dit ce que c'est pour que vous ayez la surprise à la fin du cours. Bonne chance !  
Hermione et Drago commencèrent donc leur potion. A certain moment la main d'hermione frôlait celle de drago ce qui la faisait devenir écarlate, et malfoy l'avait bien remarqué, faisant même exprès…  
-Je savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet Granger, dit il en lui caressant la cuisse.  
-Tu rêves, tu me fais rien du tout, et puis vire ta main de la, je vais attraper des bactéries. Elle lui poussa la main.  
-Ouais c'est ce qu'on dit !  
Drago n'essaya plus de la toucher, il réfléchissait à la façon d'arriver a ces fins ! Hermione se concentrait sur la potion, mais elle avait tu mal, elle avait été troubler quand il avait posé sa main !  
-Il reste 5minutes dépêchez vous, de terminé ! dit rogue passant prés des tables.  
La potion D'hermione et de Drago était terminé, elle avait la bonne couleur, qui était Rouge. Pour une fois Neville lui aussi avait réussie.  
-Ramenez vos potion a mon bureau. Monsieur Longdubas vous pouvez remercier Melle Parkinson d'avoir si bien travaillé ! Bon je vais prendre un élève pour vous monter les effets de cette potion, voyons……Miss Granger, venez ici avec votre potion !  
Hermione se leva et s'approcha du bureau de Rogue.  
-C'est la bonne couleur, vous pouvez boire ! Dit Rogue en la regardant !  
Hermione n'était pas rassuré, elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer….Hermione bu une partie de la potion !  
-Chers élèves, Vous allez voir ce que Melle Granger, cache au fond d'elle ces envies et ces désires cachés….  
Hermione n'en revenait pas, Rogue avait préparé une potion de « RevelingueDésirs », il allait savoir ce qu'elle voulait cacher, et tous les élèves aussi….Elle se senti mal, et s'assît donc, et……

Elle enleva sa robe de sorcière, et tout le monde découvrit sa mini-robe et ces bottes. Elle marcha dans la classe regardant chacun des élèves masculins avec des regards, aguicheurs mais c'est sur Malfoy que son regard s'arrêta vraiment. Elle marcha dans sa direction ce mis a califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa….  
Malfoy n'en revenait pas, c'était de lui qu'elle avait envie et non pas de Saint-Potter. Il se délectait. Ce baiser était exquis. « et bien….elle est vraiment mignonne la granger….drôlement sexy avec sa micro-robe ! en plus elle embrasse pas trop mal se dit il ! Je n'ai pas besoin de continuer a faire mes recherches, tout ce qu'il faut c'est que je la joue en finesse, et elle me tombera toute crue dans le bec…… » Hermione ne voulait plus le lâcher, elle aurais voulu continuer si Rogue n'avait pas arrêté le sort.  
Rogue était amusé, de voir l'élève se trémoussé, il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait être comme ça dans le fond.  
-« Stoping » cria Rogue.  
Hermione se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle se releva en vitesse, pris sa robe de sorcière et se rhabilla. Elle était écarlate. Elle ne c'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle faisait…  
-Merci Melle Granger pour votre participation. Dit Rogue. Au faîte 10points de moins pour Gryffonfors, vous ne portez pas votre uniforme. C'est l'heure vous pouvez y aller.  
Hermione sortit très rapidement. Encore une fois elle c'était fait remarquer ! ça devenait une habitude !  
Pansy la rattrapa, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait a rentrer dans la bibliothèque  
-Je te préviens Granger, Drago est à moi, et crois moi que c'est pas maintenant qu'il va commencé a sortir avec des sang de bourde telle que toi !  
-Fous moi la paix, Parkinson ! de toute façon je ne compte pas te voler ton Drakinouchon ! Alors bon chien que tu es retourne voir ton maître. Elle planta Parkinson et rentra à la bibliothèque.

Harry et ron ne croyaient que leur amie, désiré Drago :  
-Comment elle peut éprouver quelque chose pour lui ?Après tout le mal qu'il lui a fait !  
-J'en sais rien Ron ! Moi non plus j'arrive pas a penser sa d'Hermione, elle désire un Mangemort.

Drago voulait parler a hermione, il pensait bien qu'elle voulait être seule, il décida d'aller voir à la bibliothèque. Il trouva Hermione sur une table prêt des livres sur la séduction !  
-C'est pour moi que tu te document ? demanda t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face d'elle.  
-Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai embrassé que je veux sortir avec toi. Dit elle sans lever les yeux vers lui.  
-Mais pourtant c'est ce que tu désires….  
-Non ! Ce que je désirais c'était t'embrasser, je lai fait et maintenant je veux plus rien venant de toi !  
-Tu en est sûr ?  
Il approcha son visage et l'embrassa. Elle apprécier ce contact il était différent de celui d'avant, il était passionné, elle voulait continué mais en même temps elle voulait partir « C'est Malfoy, il joue avec toi, il te veut juste dans son lit ». Elle arrêta le baisé et parti dans la grande salle. Malfoy avait lui aussi beaucoup aimé.  
Harry et Ron ne parlèrent pas du baiser en présence d'hermione.

Le soir venu, hermione et ces amis retournèrent dans la classe de Rogue pour leur punition. Ils avaient bien avançait.  
Hermione avait vu qu'il y avait beaucoup de Veritaserum elle pensa « Rogue ne va pas voir si il lui manque une fiole ». Elle prit une fiole, puis une autre de Secretcachés (potion qui permet de révéler des secrets qu'on n'ose pas dire) et elle prit un échantillon de la potion qu'ils avaient fait le matin même. Ron, Harry et Seamus ne s'aperçurent de rien. A 23h, ils purent partir. Hermione ne trouva personne dans la salle commune, ce qui la rassurait, elle aurai été malaise de revoir Malfoy après les deux baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Elle parti se coucher.

La fin de semaine se déroula normalement. Hermione n'avait vu Malfoy que pendant les heures de cours avec Rogue et pendant les repas. Ce dernier ne lui prêtait aucune attention.


	6. Soirée entre amis et…dérapage après minu

Merci, merci à vous: Love-pingo ; lolly Fizz LRDM , dès que je trouve le temps jte promet d'aller faire un tour pour voir tas fic et laisser une review ; sasou5 ; jay ; Tite Titi87 ; poow ; Onariah

Merci vraiment de trop, j'suis contente que cette fic plaise, surtout que c'est la première que j'avais fait, et c'est celle qui me tient le plus à coeur, donc voilà un new chapitre!

Bonne lecture, et encore des reviews, parce que j'adore ça lol

* * *

**Soirée entre amis et…dérapage après minuit !**

Le samedi soir Hermione invita quelques Gryffondors dans sa salle commune: "Parvati, Seamus, Harry, Ron, Lavande et Ginny". Drago était parti dans la salle commune des serpentards, il aller sûrement rentrer tard.  
Ils arrivèrent vers 21h. Seamus avait ramené sa Beuz, Lavande 2 bouteilles de vodka, Parvati des cigarettes, Ginny des bonbons (il faut bien des trucs sobres….) Harry un jeu de cartes et du jus d'oranges et, Ron des paquets de chips. Ils déposèrent tous sur la table !  
-Je sens que ça va être une bonne soirée ! Déclara Ginny  
-Moi aussi j'ai des petites choses, dit Hermione. Elle sortit de sa poche de jeans les 3flacons de potions.  
Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle .  
-Ou est-ce que tu as eu ça ?? demanda Lavande  
-C'est un secret !  
-Hermione ne me dit pas que tu as……  
-SI harry ! mais le répète pas.  
Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et commencèrent a discuter de tout et n'importe quoi ! Au bout d'une heure Seamus roula un joint, et tout le monde prient une vodka oranges. Après avoir bu et fumé, les esprit commencèrent a s'échauffer…  
-Si on jouait a Action vérité version sorcier ?? demanda hermione  
-C'est quoi ça ? questionna parvati  
-Ben c'est un jeu moldu. Une personne demande a une autre de choisir action ou vérité. Si c'est une action la personne doit faire un défi et si c'est vérité, la personne boit du Veritaserum et l'autre lui pose une question !  
-Mais on a pas de Veritaserum . dit ginny  
Hermione leur montra une des fioles.  
-Si on en a !  
Ne les laissant pas poser de question elle commença.  
-Ginny action ou vérité ?  
-Euh…..Vérité ! dit elle timidement  
Hermione lui tendit un verre de jus d'oranges et elle fit tomber 3goutes de la potion  
-Est-ce que tu sors avec Seamus ?  
Ron recracha le verre de Vodka qu'il était entrain de boire, quand a seamus il était écarlate.  
-Oui je sors avec seamus. Répondit ginny  
Harry éclata de rire quand il vit ron apprendre la nouvelle. Le jeu continua comme ça pendant 30minutes. Les questions étaient toujours d'ordres affectives ou sexuels. Hermione eu le droit a « qui aimes-tu (elle répondit personne) avec qui parmi les 3 garçons ici aimerai tu coucher ( elle dit seamus, ce qui ne plus pas beaucoup a ginny)……. »  
Ils avaient beaucoup bu et entre temps seamus avait roulé un autre joint !  
Avec la bouteille vide de vodka, Harry eu l'idée de faire une bouteille tournante, autre jeu moldu.  
-Alors qui vais je embrasser ? demanda Harry.  
Il fit tourné la bouteille, qui tomba sur ron. Tous le monde riaient excepté ces 2 là. Ils s'embrassèrent quand même, mais un rapide baiser. Hermione embrassa : ron, harry 2fois, 1fois ginny, et 1fois seamus. Tous le monde étaient épuisés. Ils entreprit de faire une partie de carte mais, pas n'importe quelle partie…….  
-Streep-poker ! Hurla Ron. Et vous jouez vraiment le jeu les filles...d'accord ???  
Elles approuvèrent toutes. Le premier a avoir perdu fût Ron, il du retirer son tee-shirt. « Pas mal gauler le Weasley ! ce dit hermione » A la fin de la partie :  
« ginny était en sous-vêtement, Lavande en pantalon et soutif, ron en boxer, harry boxer et tee-shirt, seamus en pantalon, hermione en sous-vêtement aussi et Parvati qui avait gagné la partie était elle toute habillé ! »

Il était 1heures du matin, quand tous le monde fut parti. Hermione avait les yeux rouges et la tête qui tournait. Elle avait bu une dizaine de vodka oranges et avait fumé sur les 3joint de Seamus. Elle était entrain de ranger la salle quand Drago arriva !  
-Et bien je vois qu'on a fait une fête ! dit il d'un ton moqueur.  
Quand elle l'entendit, Hermione arrêta de ranger et s'avança vers lui. Elle mit ces bras autour de la tête du serpentard qui l'a regardé avec étonnement, et elle lui fit un smack. Elle le regarda puis continua son rangement comme si rien ne c'était produit.  
-Oui j'ai fait une fête avec mes amis ! Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ?  
-Non, je ne suis pas jaloux….par contre toi tu est bourré ! dit il amusé.  
-Faux je ne suis pas bourré….j'ai presque rien bu !  
Drago avait remarqué les 2bouteilles vides sur la tables.  
-Oui c'est ça ! Alors tu veux qu'on termine ta petite soirée en beauté ? Proposa t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil  
-Pourquoi pas ! Répondit elle en lui lançant un regard coquin.  
Elle attrapa le jeu de cartes que Harry avait oublié.  
-Je te propose une partie de streep-poker ! Partant Malfoy ?  
-Toujours prêt…..  
Ils commencèrent donc la partie…  
-Je crois que c'est toi qui ouvre le bal Granger !  
Elle retira son tee-shirt, pour faire place a son soutien-gorge noir ! « Ouh…granger, tu est canon pensa drago » Puis il perdit, lui aussi retira son tee-shirt ! « Quel beau torse, jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il pouvait être si bien fait »

Hermione laissa tomber les cartes,et monta sur les genou de Malfoy, et l'embrassa dans le cou Il faisait si chaud, elle s'entait tout ces membres bouillonnaient ! Ces lèvres remontèrent pour retrouver celles de Drago. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour découvrir sa langue, c'était un contact chaud et humide ! Il apprécié ce revirement de situation. Son plan avait marché, il l'avait ignoré et c'est elle qui était venu le chercher. Elle descendait ces mains sur son torse, puis encore plus bas…..Elle faisait jouer ces doigts autour du nombril de drago. Elle commença a déboutonner son jeans quand, Drago l'arrêta. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas envie.  
-On peut pas faire ça ! dit il paniqué  
Il avait pourtant couché avec des tas de filles, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne voulait pas avec elle.  
-HEIN ??????? Mais je croyais pourtant que c'était ce que tu voulais ? Répondit elle incrédule face a sa réaction.  
-Je peux pas…Tu as vu dans l'état que tu es ! C'est pas ton genre de faire ça ! Tu es complètement bourré et défoncé. Va te coucher ça vaut mieux.  
Hermione le regardé, d'un air a la fois vexé, et honteuse. Elle ramassa son tee-shirt, ses potions et parti dans sa chambre, laissant un drago confus.  
« Pourquoi j'ai pas était jusqu'au bout, il y a une minutes, je me dit que c'est elle qui est venue à moi et que c'est bien et là…..je peux pas faire l'amour! Aller il faut que je me ressaisisse !! Tu es un Malfoy ne l'oubli pas….d'ici demain elle ne se souviendra plus de rien et je pourrais recommencer a la draguer….. »Il s'assit sur le canapé et fuma une cigarette qui traîner sur la table. Il s'endormi dans la salle peu après.  
Hermione s'écroula sur son lit, elle pleurait. Il l'avait repoussé alors qu'elle s'offrait a lui….Après avoir pleuré pendant un moment, elle s'endormi d'épuisement.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, la porte de la chambre d'hermione venait de claquer. Il releva la tête et vit hermione courir en direction des toilettes, laissant la porte de la salle de bain ouverte. Drago se leva pour aller voir hermione.  
Elle était entrain de vomir, la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes. Drago entra. Quand il comprit que hermione n'allait pas bien, il prit une serviette qu'il mouilla. Elle s'assit par terre, elle pleurait.  
-Plus…. Ja…jamais….je…boirais. articula t-elle.  
-Mais si voyons ! c'est qu'un mauvais moment ! mais la prochaine fois essaye juste de ne pas boire autant !  
Tout en lui parlant, il avait passé la serviette sur son visage.  
-Pourquoi tu m'as repoussé tout a l'heure ? demanda t-elle le regard triste.  
-Hermione, Tu ne m'aimes pas, et en plus tu n'était pas dans ton état normale !  
C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait hermione d'habitude, c'était « sang-de-boube, ou encore, Granger » ! Il était pas comme d'habitude.  
-C'est bien la première fois que je t'entend prononcer mon prénom. Je savais même pas que tu le connaissais. Dit elle sur un ton taquin.  
-Aller viens ! je te ramène au lit avant que je ne redeviennes méchant.  
Il lui pris la main et la releva doucement. Elle titubait un peu, alors il passait son bras autour de sa hanche pour la soutenir. Il passa la porte de sa chambre et découvrit la chambre rose. Et il vit surtout la fenêtre, que hermione avait oublié de fermer. Hermione se rendit compte trop tard.  
-Eh ben….tu as une belle vue d'ici ! dit il en rigolant.  
-C'est pas se que tu crois….je ne regarde jamais. Répondit elle le visage aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot.  
-Mais je te crois….au faîte c'est pas toi qui me disait cette semaine, que tu avais juste envie de m'embrasser 1fois et rien d'autre. dit il ironiquement. Bon tu dors toute habillait ou pas ?  
-Tu crois quand même pas, que tu vas pouvoir me voir toute nue ! tu as loupé ta chance tout a l'heure.  
-Je t'ai vu en soutif, alors c'est bon mets ton débardeur. Et tu sais j'ai déjà vu une fille je c'est a quoi sa ressemble.  
-Ok ! c'est bon !  
elle enleva son tee-shirt, et passa son débardeur, puis il l'aida pour enlever son pantalon et pour mettre son short. Il l'installa dans son lit, mit les couvertures sur elle, et il l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir en lui disant :  
-Bonne nuit Hermione !  
Et il referma la porte.


	7. Gueule de bois et galipettes

Des gros merci à vous toutes et tous :Love-pingo; Ti-nou96; Maimou; Kandy malfoy; Mounette; Kimlovetom ibna78hotmail.fr; chocolune; langedesenfers

Merci de m'être aussi fidéles, voici la suite, qui je pense va en ravir plus d'un et d'unes :p bisous, et une chite reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez**_

* * *

_**

Gueule de bois et galipettes…

Le dimanche matin, hermione eu beaucoup de mal a se réveiller. Elle avait un terrible mal de crâne et cet horrible goût de vomi dans la bouche. Elle sorti de son lit, chercha un pantalon de pyjamas violet et un nouveau débardeur (lui aussi violet). Elle se dit que de toute façon, elle ne sortirai pas de là, ni pour le déjeuner (rien que de penser à manger, elle avait mal a l'estomac), ni pour voir Harry et Ron, de toute façon ils doivent être dans le même état que moi.  
Elle prit la direction de la salle de bain, fît couler l'eau dans la baignoire, se déshabilla et entra. Elle repensa à la soirée et plus précisément son comportement vis à vis de Drago  
« Je l'aime ? Non c'est impossible, je le connaît même pas. En plus son père et un Mangemort et il va sûrement devenir pareil. Hier c'est à cause de l'alcool et de la drogue, sinon je suis sûr que dans mon état normale j'aurai jamais fait ça….Oui c'est à cause de l'alcool et de la drogue. Se répéta t-elle ». Elle plongea la tête dans l'eau comme pour évacuer ce qui c'était passé.  
Drago revenait de la grande salle, il ne voulait pas rester avec Goyle et Crabbe. Il avait envie de rester avec Hermione. Il vit qu'elle n'était pas dans la salle commune, alors il rentra dans sa chambre.  
Elle sorti de l'eau se sécha avec soin et mis son pyjamas tout propre, se lava les dents, et elle mis ces affaires sales dans la corbeille prévue pour ça… « Encore du travaille pour les elfes.. dit elle »  
Elle sorti et alla chercher son livre dans sa chambre. Elle revint s'asseoir sur le canapé prés du feu, et commença son livre. Après quelques minutes Drago sorti. Il la regarda, elle était jolie avec son pyjamas et son livre, qui lui donnait l'air sérieuse, alors que la veille, elle vomissait ces entrailles.  
-Bien dormi ? demanda t-il, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.  
-A part que j'ai une migraine, et que je t'ai sauté dessus hier, pas trop mal. Et toi ? avait elle répondu en rigolant.  
-Pas trop mal non plus. Je peux m'asseoir ?  
-Evidement ! Elle ce circula un peu pour lui laisser de la place  
-Ecoute j'aimerai qu'on parle un peu d'hier. Commença t-il. Je suis désolé de mettre montré si maladroit…  
-Drago, ce n'est pas a toi de t'excuser mais à moi, plutôt. Je me suis montré comme une véritable allumeuse, en faîte, si on réfléchie bien j'ai fait comme Parkinson. Elle explosa de rire en disant cela.  
-Hermion….  
Elle avait mis son doigt sur la bouche de drago, pour le faire taire. Elle approcha son visage, du sien et l'embrassa doucement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser quand elle le voyait, elle le savait depuis longtemps mais, elle n'avait jusque la pas réussie a ce l'avouer a elle même.  
Ils faisaient tourner leurs langues l'une autour de l'autre. Quand soudain……  
-Drakinouchon tu peux venir m'ouvrir je ne sais pas le mot de passe.  
Hermione le regarda comme pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas y aller. Pansy criait derrière la porte. Hermione c'était lever et avait tendu sa main a drago qui l'avait prise…Elle le tira en direction de sa chambre. Avant de refermer sa porte Hermione, jeta un sors dans la salle commune, et de la musique apparu. C'était un groupe Moldu qui s'appelait INDOCHINE. Hermione aimait bien leur musique. Elle ferma donc la porte et recommença a embrasser drago. Ils s'embrassèrent comme ça pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Hermione le pousse en direction du lit ! Il était couché, elle au-dessus de lui. Elle déboutonna sa chemise, il lui enleva son débardeur, qui laissait place a sa poitrine. Elle avait de très beau seins de dit drago. Il s'amusait a faire durcir ces mamelons. Elle releva la tête et dit :  
-Tu pensait qu'hier j'étais bourré….la preuve que non !  
Elle continua a l'embrasser, descendant (comme le disait le chanteur d'Indochine) en bas de l'escalier, encore plus bas…Drago sentait le désir montait, il l'a retourna et enleva son jeans, il était maintenant en boxer noir, et son envie d'elle se faisait voir ! il lui souleva le bassin pour retirer son pantalon. Elle avait la peau si douce, un corps parfait. « Elle a l'air d'un ange avec sa petite culotte noir et ces cheveux qui repose sur ces épaules…pensa drago »  
-Tu es sûr de vouloir aller plus loin ? Je veux pas que tu te sente obligée, on a le temps. Demanda t-il  
Pour toutes réponses, elle pris sa baguette et fit apparaître un préservatif.  
Il enleva donc le dernier vêtement qui leurs restaient. Il caressa le clitoris d'hermione, pour la faire monter encore d'un cran. Elle était essoufflée , comme si elle avait monté plusieurs marches. Il faisait exprès de prendre son temps, ce qui la faisait grogner. Il arracha le papier qui enveloppait le préservatif, et le mis sur son sexe en érection.  
-Une question, c'est ta première fois ? demanda t-il au creux de son oreille.  
-Oui….dit elle timidement  
-T'inquiètes, ça va bien se passer.  
Elle avait un petit peur, mais les mots de Drago l'avait rassurée.  
Il l'a regarda avec des yeux pleins d'amour, et rentra doucement en elle….Hermione avait fermée les yeux. Elle avait eu un peu mal, mais ce n'était rien par rapport au plaisir qu'elle ressentait maintenant ! Il allait doucement pour ne pas la blesser. C'était la première fois qu'il s'occupé du plaisir de sa partenaire au dépend du sien, il voulait qu'elle se souvienne de sa première fois avec bonheur. Il était content d'être sa première fois.  
Elle entendait à peine la musique qui était pourtant pas très loin, c'était tellement bien. Tout lui sembler différent, c'était comme si il n'y avait rien d'autre que Drago et Elle. Comme si les murs, le lit, la musique, et même Pansy n'existaient pas. Que lui et elle, ensemble !  
Il se fit de plus en rapide, sentant que le plaisir suprême aller l'atteindre.  
Il éjacula, les faisant criaient tout les deux. Ils s'embrassèrent. Drago se retira, enleva le préservatif, et vint se coller contre hermione. Elle se blottit dans ces bras, et ils s'endormirent peu de temps après.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle ! Dit drago a hermione qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.  
-Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy ! répondit elle en l'embrassant.  
-Tu as passée une bonne nuit ?  
-Merveilleuse, et tout ça c'est grâce à toi.  
-Olala…trop d'honneur. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis un Malfoy, je suis en tout point super. Ironisa t-il.  
-Tais toi ! dit elle, en souriant.  
-Je t'informe que nous avons cours dans 20minutes ma chérie…  
Hermione se leva d'un bond.  
-Mais pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit plutôt. C'est pas vraie, je vais être en retard.  
-Calme toi ! Tu vas y être a ton cours !  
Elle prit le jeans de drago qui été au pied tu lit et, lui lança.  
-Toi aussi tu as cours je te signale. Bon je vais dans la salle de bain.  
-Je peux t'accompagner. Avait il dit avec un sourire coquin.  
-Non ! Je ne veux pas être encore plus en retard, et devoir expliquer a Harry et Ron qui si je suis en retard, c'est parce que je viens de coucher avec toi dans la douche !  
-Qui ta parlé de coucher, dans la douche ! Quoi que je suis pas contre. Dit il en rigolant.  
-A tout de suite !  
Elle parti. Malfoy sorti de la pièce pour chercher ces affaires. Après 10minutes, Hermione sorti de la salle de bain, elle frappa a la porte de drago, pour lui dire que la salle de bain était libre, elle lui fit un petit bisou .  
-On se retrouve dans la classe de Rogue ! J'y vais sinon Les gars vont se poser des questions. A toute suite. Et sur ceux elle parti.  
Hermione retrouva Harry et Ron dans le hall.  
-C'est a cette heure si que tu arrives Hermy ?? Dit Ron.  
-Désolé, mais j'étais pas très bien hier et j'ai eu du mal a me lever !  
-Ouais on a tous était malade. Je te comprends. Bon on y va car sinon Rogue va péter un câble. Approuva Harry.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots.  
Drago retrouva Goyle et Crabbe dans la salle de cours.


	8. Jalousie

Merci beaucoup à vous; Love-pingo, Mounette; Maimou. Merci de me soutenir et de me dire que vous aimez, ça me fait très plaisir

Bettydelalune: Mdr :D, C'est marrant ça Moi aussi j'adore Boris, c'est mon chouchou. J'suis contente que ça soit par ça que tu sois venu lire ma fic, les fans d'indo sont bien sur les bienvenus lol Merci, et bonne chance pour tes fics

Langedesenfers : Voilà une petite suite qui je pense va t'amuser et répondre à quelques questions que tu te poses lol Encore merci d'être fidéle à ma petite histoire

Voilà voilà la suite

Bonne lecture et une ptite reviews si cela vous à plu

* * *

Jalousie

Au cours de Rogue, hermione et drago passèrent leurs temps a s'ignorer et s'insulter.  
Cela les amusaient beaucoup. Au détour d'un couloir Hermione qui se dirigeait seul vers la bibliothèque, fût arrêtait par drago, qui était seul lui aussi.  
-Alors ma jolie ! On se balade sans ce cher Potter et Le rouquin ? dit il en la poussant vers une salle de classe libre.  
-Et toi tu n'est pas avec tes 2monstres et La chienne ? répondit elle en s'asseyant sur une des tables.  
C'était leur passant temps favori. Ils faisaient toujours en sorte de ceux retrouver tous seuls, pour faire l'amour dans tous les coins de Poudlard. Ils avaient déjà a leur actif :  
« La salle de divination, de métamorphose, de l'étude des ruines, l'entrée de la forêt interdite, le placard a balai de Rusard et la pièce sur demande. » Leur prochains objectifs étant les cachots de Rogue, et la grande salle.  
Drago l'embrassait dans le cou, tout en lui enlevant sa jupe.  
-Tu as passée une bonne journée ? Demanda t-il entre deux baiser.  
-Très bonne, oui ! Et toi ? répondit elle en gardant son calme fasse au caresses experte de son ami  
-Bien, bien !  
Il l'a masturber maintenant, prenant son temps. Elle était allongé sur la table, laissant le jeune homme faire. Hermione comprenait pourquoi les filles lui avait donnés la réputation de « Dieu du Sexe, et Doigt de Fée ». Il se débrouillait a merveille. Il connaissait par cœur le corps d'Hermione, il savait exactement ou elle était le plus sensible…  
Hermione l'arrêta. Elle se releva et passa sa main dans le jeans de Drago pour arriver sous son boxer. Elle tenait dans sa main la preuve de son excitation. Elle le branla doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, après s'être amusait avec lui, elle fit entrer le membre dans sa bouche et commença des mouvement de va et vient.  
Au bout de 5minutes, elle s'interrompit.  
-Il est quelle heure ? demanda t-elle avant de reprendre le membre.  
-Mmmm !! Il est 14h06…  
-QUOI ????Je suis en retard a mon cours de « défense contre les forces du mal » dit elle en rajustant ces vêtement.  
-Eh c'est pas très sympas ça….tu commence quelque chose tu pourrais au moins avoir la politesse de finir. Dit drago, qui avait toujours le sexe a l'air.  
-Désolé mon chéri, mais mes études passent avant nos partie de jambe en l'air ! A ce soir ! Et elle partie en courant.  
-Ben merci quand même ! Bon ben je vais pas laisser sa commence sa. Dit il en regardant son érection  
Il termina donc tout seul…

Hermione arriva 10minutes plus tard. TOC TOC !  
-Entrez ! dit le professeur….Lupin  
Le professeur lupin avait été appelé après la mort de Sirius, pour qu'il veille sur Harry.  
-Miss Granger, on se demandait si vous alliez nous faire Honneur de votre présence. Dit il avec un sourire, qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup.  
-Je suis désolé professeur je devais amener une classe de première année, mais le professeur était en retard, donc j'ai attendu avec eux. Elle avait répété son excuse tout le long du chemin.  
-Bien ! Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Nous parlions du sortilège de Patronus que certains d'entre vous connaisse déjà. Il adressa un clin d'œil a Harry !  
Hermione se mit a côté de Ron et Harry. Ces derniers pensaient que Hermione travaillait beaucoup trop en ce moment. Il ne la voyait jamais, et le travail de préfet en chef n'arrangeait rien.  
-Tu devrais freiner la cadence Hermy. Lui dit Harry en chuchotant. Regarde toi tu est toute essoufflée.  
A cette remarque Hermione rougit.  
-C'est vrai renchérit Ron. On te voit plus. Tu es toujours dans sa salle commune a bosser. Arrête un peu. Tu devrais venir avec nous, ce soir Il y a une fête dans la salle de Gryffondors, sa te ferra du bien, de voir du monde. Ron l'a regarder d'un air suppliant, qu'elle nous pouvez pas refuser.  
-C'est bon ! Je viendrais. Maintenant on écoute le cours !  
Ils ne parlèrent plus durant la fin du cours. Hermione, passa la fin de la journée avec Harry et Ron. Ça lui faisait du bien de parler avec eux, cela lui manquait a elle aussi de ne plus les voir, mais son histoire avec Drago comptait énormément . Mais elle ne voulait perdre personne, il fallait qu'elle fasse des concessions pour voir ces amis et passait du temps avec Drago.  
Au repas Hermione lança des regards a Drago pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre dans le couloir. Elle se leva, expliquant a ces amis qu'elle allait se préparer pour la fête. Drago fit de même. Personne ne remarqua quoi que ce soit. Elle l'attendait prés du grand escalier.  
-Qu'est ce qui y a Granger ?  
-Je voulais te dire de ne pas m'attendre ce soir. Je vais a une fête chez les Gryffondors.  
-Une fête ? demanda t-il d'un air réprobateur.  
-Je boirais pas beaucoup promis !  
-Ce qui m'inquiète c'est le fait que tu vas être avec pleins de mecs, qui vont passer leurs temps a te reluquer et te toucher !  
-Monsieur et jaloux ? dit elle amusait  
-Non voyons, moi jaloux ! Qu'es ce qui faut pas entendre. Avait il répondu d'un ton arrogant.  
-Ben a demain alors !  
Elle lui fit un smack et parti vers sa chambre ! Drago la regardait partir en marmonnant…  
« Jaloux…je suis pas jaloux. Pfft…..elle a cas coucher avec tout les mecs je m'en fout ! »

Hermione avait revêtu un jeans patte d'eph noir, et un débardeur blanc. Elle avait laisser ces cheveux détachés et ne c'était pas maquillé. A 20h30, elle donna le mot de passe de la salle commune de gryffondors Poil à gratter, et entra.  
Tout le monde était présent : Parvati, Ginny, Seamus, Alicia, Angelina, Neville, Luna….  
Ginny lui sauta dans les bras quand elle l'a vit entrer.  
-J'espérais que tu allais venir ! J'ai plein de truc a te raconter, viens.  
Ginny, l'emmena dans le dortoir, la chambre qu'elle avait occupé pendant 5ans. Elle se sentait nostalgique.  
-Olala !! je suis trop heureuse. Avec Seamus on a couché. Dit elle surexcitée.  
-C'est vrai ! Mais depuis quand et pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit plutôt ? dit-elle avide de réponse.  
-Je t'ai pas vu souvent et je voulais pas le dire devant Ron tu imagines la tête qu'il aurai fait !  
Hermione éclata de rire a cette pensée. Ginny continua.  
-On l'a fait il y a une semaine, dans sa chambre pendant que les autres étaient en cours.  
-Tu as séché ? demanda hermione offusqué.  
-Hermy ! Ne me fais pas de sermon, je sais ce que j'ai a faire.  
-Ok continue.  
-Donc on était dans la salle commune et on s'embrassait, puis il m'a enlevé mon haut et on est parti dans sa chambre, on c'est déshabillait et voilà. C'était super, j'ai même pas eu mal !  
Hermione souriait, elle repensait a sa première fois avec drago.  
-Je suis contente que sa se soit bien passé.  
-Et toi ?  
-Moi quoi ?  
-Ben avec ton copain ?  
-Mais quel copain ? demanda hermione qui espérait que Ginny ne soit pas au courant.  
-Arrête ! Tu n'es jamais là, tu t'habilles de plus en plus sexy….dit elle en désignant ces habits.  
-Tu sais très bien que mon travaille de préfet me prend beaucoup de temps. Et pour les habits…ben, je veux être belle.  
-Ouais ! Tu sais si tu as besoin de parler je suis la ! Bon on descend sinon les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fait. Euh….Hermione pas un mot.  
-Je le dirai a personne soit en sur.  
Elles descendirent, en bas tout le monde dansaient. Ginny et Hermione retrouvèrent leurs amis. Ils s'amusèrent jusqu'à 00. Ensuite Hermione rentra, jurant a Ginny qu'elle viendrait la voir bientôt.  
Elle dit « au revoir » et partit.

Dans la salle commune des préfets Drago l'attendait.  
-C'était bien ? demanda t-il la voix bizarre.  
-Très sympas et toi ?  
-J'ai passé ma soirée avec mon ami « Jack » (daniels célèbre marque de Whisky » ! dit il en montrant la bouteille a moitié vide.  
-Je crois que tu devrais te mettre au lit ! Répondit elle avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.  
-Tu m'accompagnes ?  
-Non je suis fatiguée, et tu sens l'alcool a plein nez.  
Il se leva difficilement, mais réussi a marcher jusqu'à sa chambre.  
-Bonne nuit ! dit il  
-Bonne nuit.  
Il entra dans sa chambre, et a ce moment là, il découvrit avec surprise que sa fenêtre ne donnait plus sur le dortoir des filles de Serpentards, mais sur la chambre d'hermione.  
« Pourquoi a t-elle changé ?? Je suis pourtant avec Hermione depuis un moment ! se demanda t-il ».  
La chambre avait changé parce que Drago avait éprouvé un sentiment de jalousie ! Jamais il n'avait dit a Hermione je t'Aime, mais cet après-midi, il avait clairement montré qu'il n'aimait pas le fait que des autres garçons pouvaient s'enticher d'elle, c'était donc un sentiment d'appartenance et de désir d'être avec elle tout le temps.  
Il l'a regarda entrer dans sa chambre, mais referma vite les rideaux se rappelant que elle aussi pouvait le voir, il ne voulait pas lui faire savoir que lui aussi pouvait maintenant la regardait.


	9. Le bal de noel

Je ne sais pas si ce chapître va vous plaire, dans tout les cas , vous me le direz

Love-pingo; Mini Skaly; Langedesenfers; Maimou; Merci merci merci à vous les filles

Bettydelalune: J'irais faire un tour sur tes blogs, moi j'en ai un, mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai rien mit, MmeBorisJardel. Merci bisous

Un chtite reviews! Bonne lecture bisous

* * *

**Le bal de noël**

Cela faisait maintenant presque 4mois que Drago et Hermione étaient ensemble, et que personne n'étaient au courant.

Le bal de Noël, des 6émes et 7émes années approchait ! Les préfets en chef devaient s'occuper de cette soirée. Ils devaient choisir un thème. Hermione avait passé plusieurs jours a chercher un thème qui soit représentatif de ces 2 années si particulières.  
Elle proposa a drago le thème de Rave Party :  
-C'est là ou tout les jeunes moldus qui veulent faire la fête viennent, ils écoutent de la techno et bougent dans tous les sens. Sauf que j'aime pas la techno, alors on mettra que du rock et des slows moldus! Qu'es ce que tu en pense ? demanda t-elle contente d'avoir trouvé un sujet !  
-Euh….ben oui pourquoi pas ! dit drago pas franchement emballé. Mais j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait se déguiser, comme sa on aurai pût danser ensemble ! Non ?  
-Ben on peut se déguiser en plus, disons en Saint et Diablesse !  
-Ouais je suis partant, ma petite Diablesse ! dit il en prenant Hermione dans ces bras. C'est Saint-potter qui va être content, il aura même pas besoin d'aller acheter un costume.  
-Drago ! Tu sais que c'est mon ami, j'aime pas quand tu le traître. Mais de toute façon toi non plus tu n'as pas besoin de changer grand chose tu as déjà les cheveux blond, alors qu'Harry ne les as pas…lui rétorqua t-elle.  
-Très drôle ! C'est peut être ton ami, mais moi je suis Ton Petit Ami, souvient toi s'en.  
-Je sais ! Au faite on appelle ça comment ?  
-I don't know….Hell and Paradize dit il entre 2baisers  
-Oui!! S'exclama t-elle. Enfer et paradis ! C'est bien !  
-Je suis un génie !  
-Et très modeste avec ça ! répondit-elle en lui souriant.  
-Bon je vais voir Dumbledore pour lui dire ce que nous allons faire.

Elle parti ! Ballongommes Dit-elle devant la statue ! La statue s'ouvrit et elle monta jusqu'au bureau.  
-Entrez Miss Granger, je vous attendais. Alors qu'avez vous choisis, vous et Mr.Malfoy ?  
-Notre thème s'appelle Hell and Paradize. Les filles s'habilleront en diablesse et les garçons en saint, et nous passeront du rock et des slows moldus.  
-C'est parfait Miss Granger. Je m'occuperais de la décoration. Vous Mr.Malfoy serez les seuls a surveiller et je compte sur vous pour qu'il n'y est pas trop d'incident.  
Il avait dit ça d'un ton réprobateur.  
-Aucun des professeurs n'assistera a la soirée, sauf en cas de problème grave. Avez vous des questions ?  
-Non Monsieur.  
-Dans ce cas, vous pouvez il allait.

Au dîner, Dumbledore annonça le thème du bal. L'ambiance générale était au beau fixe ! Tout les 6émes et 7émes années ne parlaient plus que du bal. Maintenant que le thème avait été révéler. Les garçons n'étaient pas très content de voir ce déguiser en saint. Les filles de leur côtés étaient enchantées d'être pour un soir les méchantes (même si les Serpentards n'avaient pas besoin d'un soir pour être méchantes).

Le grand soir arriva. Chacun avaient fait en sorte de ne pas montrer son costume.  
Hermione passa 2heures dans la salle de bain, elle voulait être en tout point parfaite. Elle commença par prendre un bain, elle fit un gommage de la peau, et se lava les cheveux.  
Elle sortit de son bain et s'épila, elle passa un lait pour le corps pour le rendre luisant (comme si elle était mouillée) ce qui était très beau avec sa peau bronzé. Elle colora ces cheveux en noir, et se maquilla. Elle mit beaucoup de fard à paupière noir un trait noir sous les yeux un mascara bleue et un rouge à lèvre rouge sang. Elle se vêtu d'une robe noir qui lui arrivée mi cuisses, qui était cintrée au dessus et plus évasé au niveau du bassin, ce qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine. Elle mit des bottes noir à talon, elle plaça dans son dos une pair d'ange noir et mis sur son visage un loup. Si elle se met un loup pourquoi c'est t'elle maquillée, la réponse est simple Drago, elle voulait lui faire plaisir, c'était pour lui qu'elle faisait tout cela et ce soir elle comptait bien lui dire….  
De son côté Drago, avait une grande toge blanche, lui aussi il avait mit des ailes mais les siennes étaient blanches. Il avait comme d'habitude plaqué ces cheveux, il portait sur sa tête une auréole. Il avait sur le visage un masque blanc (masque comme il y a au carnaval d'Italie, mais je me souvenait plus du nom), il pourrait comme ça allez voir Hermione.  
Drago avait fini avant Hermione il était donc partie dans la grande salle, Les portes étaient fermés, d'un côté de la porte cela faisait comme le portail du paradis, il était tout en or d'ou s'échapper une lumière. L'autre porte était une porte noir qui quand on s'en approchait des flammes sortaient. « Belle illusion pensa Drago » Il dit le nom de la soirée Hell and paradize et les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à la fête. La grande salle était comme les portes divisées en 2partie. Pas mal d'élèves étaient déjà là. Drago essayait d'apercevoir sa bien aimée…  
« Elle…non trop grosse, trop petite. Beurk trop moche ! Tiens Potter et sa troupe son là, même la nain weasley, elle a dût se faire inviter par un de ces débiles. » A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et laissa place a une somptueuse jeune fille.  
-Hermione ! dit-il tout bas  
« Mais qu'es ce qu'elle est belle ! Par rapport à toutes ces cruches, de vrai godiche…Dire qu'elle va passer la soirée avec ces débiles et moi je vais me taper tous ces cons. Laissant ma belle au main n'inconnue…. »

Hermione entra, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle, se sentant rougir elle partit vite en direction du bar. Elle prit un verre de jus d'oranges, quand quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule :  
-Tu devrais mettre un peu de ça !  
Elle se retourna et reconnue Seamus, qui lui tendait une petite bouteille.  
-C'est quoi ?  
-De la vodka !  
Il lui retendit et elle accepta, elle se servit un peu.  
-Viens on est tous par là.  
Il l'emmena dans un coin du côté Enfer.  
-Hello tous le monde.  
-Hermione ????? demanda Ron  
-Qui veux tu que se soit !  
-Wahou…je t'aurai jamais reconnu si tu avais pas parlée. Tu es magnifique…Il bavait presque.  
-C'est vrai Hermy, tu es canon.  
-Merci Ron et Harry ! Mais vous non plus vous êtes pas.  
-D'ailleurs Seamus, tu m'as reconnu comment ?  
-C'est tes bottes, je les avait vu le soir on est venu.  
Tous le monde explosa de rire. Ils bavardèrent pendant un bon moment.  
Drago l'observait, il défendait a quiconque de s'approcher de trop prés. Il avait rejoint Crabbe et Goyle, qui avaient juste mis une auréole. Pansy était collé a ces baskets, elle avait une mini-jupe très vulgaire avec un haut transparent qui faisait voir son soutien-gorge rouge.  
Hermione avait vu Drago, il était avec cette pétasse de Parkinson. « Je vais me l'a faire celle-là…. »Pensa hermione. Hermione s'arrêta de les regarder quand elle reconnu une chanson qu'elle aimait bien, elle prit le bras de ginny, qui était venu grâce a seamus.  
-Viens avec moi Gin (hermione alcoolo jusqu'au bout des surnoms) ! J' adore cette chanson. C'est Britney Spears et la chanson, c'est I'm slave for you. Une moldu très connue.  
Elle se mit sur la piste de danse qui avait été aménager pour l'occasion , et commença a se déhancher sous le regard des garçons, et surtout de Drago.  
-Je suis contente d'être ici ! dit Ginny.  
-Et moi donc.  
Seamus arriva, et passa ces bras autour du cou de ginny.  
-Vous voulez danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit sans être fatigués, mes demoiselles ! Demanda t-il  
-Et comment ! répondirent les filles.  
-Dans ce cas, j'ai un petit truc pour vous.  
Il chercha dans sa poche, et sorti discrètement 3petits cachets : 1bleu,1rose et 1noir !  
-C'est quoi ? demanda hermione.  
-Des ecstasy !  
-Mais tu as vraiment tout dans tes poches toi ! lui rétorqua t-elle  
-Allez choisissez en un ! Les autres en on pris aussi…Ron a pris un noir, harry le bleu et Neville le rose.  
-C'est quoi les effets. demanda hermione inquiète.  
-Ahah…c'est la surprise, choisissez et je vous dirais.  
Hermione prit comme Ron la noir, ginny la rose et seamus la bleu.  
-Alors c'est quoi l'effet, mon chéri !  
-La bleu que j'ai prise, ça fait planer comme un joint mais l'effet est puissance10. La rose que tu as prise, et je suis content que tu l'ai prise ça te fait avoir envie de sexe…dit il avec un sourire coquin ! Et enfin la noir, c'est celle qui te fait devenir une autre l'espace d'une nuit et avec tu dit ce que tu penses…..mais vous ne ressentirez les premier signes que d'ici une demi heure.  
Hermione n'était pas très contente en entendant ça, elle aurait préférée celle de Ginny….  
Mais une chose la fit exploser de rire.  
-Vous vous rendez compte Neville a pris la rose……ça va devenir une bête de sexe….Elle rigola de nouveau.

Drago avait remarquée qu'elle avait pris quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. La musique était devenu plus douce, il se décida donc a aller inviter Hermione. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une main, qu'elle accepta.  
-Alors belle inconnue vous vous amusez bien ? demanda t-il alors qu'il entourait ces bras autour du bassin d'Hermione.  
-Pas trop mal, a vraie dire. Je me sens très bien. Répondit-elle en resserrant son étreinte.  
-C'est quoi ce que tu as pris !  
-De quoi ?  
-Fait pas l'innocente, l'espace de cachet, que l'autre ta filé.  
-Ah…ça, c'est rien. C'était des bonbons. Rien de plus. Au faite tu était bien avec Parkinson. Dit elle pour changer de sujet.  
Drago n'était pas dupe, il se doutait de ce qu'elle avait pris, mais il fit mine de rien.  
-C'est elle qui me collée pas moi. Et puis toi tu te trémoussée pas mal sur la piste.  
-Ouais je me lâche, j'ai envie de passer un bon moment….Elle lui chuchota a l'oreille, mais j'ai encore plus envie de terminer la soirée pour retrouver mon amoureux….  
Il lui fit un de ces regard, qui l'a désarçonner à chaque fois. La musique s'arrêta pour laisser place a un rock.  
-Drakinouchon….Viens danser avec moi !  
-Grrrr…..je te préviens je vais la claquer elle. Dit Hermione en partant.  
-Pansy fous moi la paix, je te lai déjà dit 1000fois. Cria Drago.  
Hermione se sépara de lui pour retrouver ces amis. Pansy essayé de danser, malgré ces gros seins qui ballotter dans tous les sens, hermione la fusillait du regard.  
Elle alla voir Harry, Ron et les autres. Ils essayèrent de reconnaître les gens.  
-Regardez c'est Paul Finch, de serdaigle, il danse avec Padma. Dit ron.  
-Ca va pas Harry ? demanda Ginny  
Harry regardait dans le vide, avec un sourire beat.  
-Putain ! je suis trop bien…..  
-C'est l'effet qui commence a apparaître, d'ici 5minutes vous serez tous dans votre trip !! dit Seamus.

5minutes plus tard…..  
-Allez on va tous danser. Déclara Hermione.  
Ils allèrent donc tous sur la piste.  
-Alors Neville tu t'amuses bien ? interrogea Ginny qui se déhanchait comme une chatte en chaleur sur Seamus.  
-Je vais très bien, bon je vais inviter luna ! je reviens.  
-Je lai jamais vue comme ça, il en devient presque sexy avec cette assurance. Dit hermione, qui n'avait pas vue que drago était derrière elle. J'irai bien le voir moi ! dit elle en se retournant.  
Drago, la regarda méchamment.  
-Drago….surprise…  
-Tu te fous de moi !  
-Et regardez tous c'est Malfoy ! Salut ! Dit harry complètement défoncé.  
-Ta gueule, le shouté. Mais regardez vous un peu ! La weasley se frotte a l'autre, comme une traînée. Le cracmol, dit il en désignant Neville, devient un Don Juan. Rouquin, je sais pas, mais je suis sur qu'il a pris aussi quelque chose. Et toi Hermione, tu essaye d'aller draguée un autre mec…..Tu va me dire ce que tu as pris, je veux l'entendre de ta bouche !  
-Mais je t'emmerde Malfoy ! J 'ai rien a te dire du tout, je fais ma vie comme je l'entends, Hurla t-elle…  
Toute la salle les regardaient.  
-Je prends ce que je veux et surtout JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! Ta pas a me dictée ma conduite.  
-Et puis de quoi tu te mêle Malfoy ! Va jouer avec tes amis et laisse nous tranquille.  
-Attends Harry je vais te dire pourquoi, il est comme ça…C'est parce que je suis sa Petite Amie.  
Tout le monde étaient étonnée par cette révélation.  
-Bon ça suffit comme sa les conneries, on rentre ! Dit-il en lui prenant le bras.  
-Non, je partirais pas !  
-Tu veux pas y allez…D'accord.

Il l'a souleva et l'a porta, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, alors qu'elle se débâter


	10. Le début de la fin

Merci à :**sandra1501;** mae ; Maimou; Lavande Brown Potter! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews

gOgO YoUbArY: Tu as raison! jvais faire un effort merci!

Je préviens le chapître là, et ceux qui suivent vont être assez, comment dire...trash! vous etes prévenus! Du N-17 dans ce chapître

N'oubliez pas de me dire vos impressions! bisous bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

**Le début de la fin**

-Mais lâches moi, tu me fais mal !!! Cria Hermione qui se débattait toujours.  
Drago la reposa devant le hall.  
-Ca va pas ou quoi ?

-C'est moi qui va pas ! Dit drago avec rage.  
-Tu m'as quand même fait une scène devant tous le monde. Répondit elle  
-D'accord alors maintenant c'est moi le méchant dans l'histoire.  
-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'était toujours toi le méchant.  
-J'arrive pas à croire que tu peux dire ça Hermione, avec ce qu'on a vécu. Dit il avec peine.  
-Désolée, mais c'est ce que je pense, tu m'as dit tellement de méchanceté depuis toutes ces années. Touts tes petits pics et les noms comme « sang-de-bourbe…. » tu crois que j'en ai pas souffert. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, et encore ce soir avec ta jalousie !  
-Oh c'est sympathique, ma petite amie me dit qu'elle n'arrive pas à oublier le mal que je lui ai fait dans le passé…Autrement dit tu me fait pas confiance….  
-Exactement ! Tu es un Malfoy, tu vas devenir comme ton père un Mangemort !  
-Je suis ravie d'apprendre que depuis 4mois, je perds mon temps avec une fille qui pense, que comme je suis un Malfoy, je ne peux pas changer et que je suis destiné à devenir un mec ignoble.  
-Ouais c'est a peu prés ça ! De toute façon tu vaux pas mieux que ton père.  
-C'est fini Hermione. Dit il les yeux pleins de tristesses.  
-Tu as raison. Elle repartie en direction de la fête ou elle comptait bien, draguer des mecs.  
Drago repartie dans leur salle commune.

Hermione retrouva bien vite ces amis, sauf ginny et seamus qui étaient partit……  
-Tiens une revenante ! S'écria Ron, qui lui sautait au cou.  
Hermione était étonnée que Ron lui saute dessus comme ça d'habitude, il était timide avec elle.  
-Et oui !  
-T'es pas resté avec ton chéri. Dit harry toujours dans le cosmos apparemment.  
« Si il avait été dans son état normale pensa hermione, il m'aurai fait lui aussi un scandale »  
-Non, on c'est séparés. Répondit-elle avec un ton détaché.  
-Alors on est célibataire ! dit Neville avec un sourire.  
-Et oui, pourquoi tu es intéressé ?  
-Pourquoi pas…mais…  
Il lui dit dans l'oreille  
-ça te dirait un plan avec moi et luna, et tu peux inviter quelqu'un d'autre si tu veux !  
-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je suis d'accord.  
« J'inviterai bien Ron. Avait-elle répondu tout bas. »  
-Ron tu veux venir danser avec moi ! demanda hermione.  
-Evidement Hermy !  
Hermione mis ces mains autour de son cou, ron fit de même mais autour de sa taille.  
-Ron je peux te demander quelque chose !  
-Bien sur Hermy !  
-Tu veux pas coucher avec moi, neville et luna ?  
-Quoi !!  
-Ben ouais, je sais que tu m'aimes bien, et c'est neville qui m'a proposé…je sais que c'est rapide comme proposition, moi qui viens à peine de plaquer drago (elle ne voulait pas avouer que c'était drago qui l'avait laissé tomber…) mais j'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir et j'avoue que tu me plais…avait-elle dit avec une voix suave.  
-Je veux bien…dit il en lui passant la main dans les cheveux !

Drago, regardait par la fenêtre de la salle commune, qui donnait sur le terrain de Quidditch. « Pourquoi je l'ai laissée partir…il faut que j'aille la voir avant qu'elle ne fasse de bêtises. »  
Il mit une veste et retourna vers la grande salle.

-Bon on y va les amoureux ? dit Neville qui tenait par la main Luna.  
-Oui, mais ou va t-on ? demanda Hermione qui, elle aussi avait pris la main de Ron.  
-Dans la salle sur demande, au moins là on ne risque pas de manquer de place.. dit-il avec un sourire ironique.  
Ils sortirent de la salle au moment ou Drago arrivait. Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour. « Je rêve, elle a pas perdu de temps! »  
-Alors t'es déjà avec le rouquin a ce que je vois ! dit-il avec haine  
-Qu'est ce que tu crois, que je vais restée a pleurer dans mon coin. J'ai des choses plus intéressante à vivre.  
-Ah oui ! Tu verras, quand l'effet aura disparu tu serais tellement déboussolée que ni la drogue, ni l'alcool pourront t'aider. Tu seras toute seule.  
-Tu vas la laisser tranquille MALFOY !!! cria ron en sautant au cou de drago.

Bang!  
Ron venait de lui mettre un poing en pleine face, Drago saignait a la lèvres. Ron se releva et partit avec hermione et les autres.  
Drago se mit assit, le sang coulé de plus en plus. Il resta assis un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Rogue passe par là.  
-Malfoy, que faite vous ici et avec la lèvre qui saigne en plus ? demanda t-il avec une certaine curiosité.  
-Rien, je me suis mordu. C'est pas grave.  
-Comment ce fait il que vous ne soyez pas à la fête ?  
-J'avais mal à la tête a cause de cette musique de moldu.  
Rogue souri en entendant le mot moldu. Savait-il quelque chose.  
-Je comprend. Pourtant vous avez accepté ce que Miss Granger vous a proposée !  
Il sait vraiment quelque chose celui-là  
-Oui, mais j'ai accepté comme vous dite, pour une raison, c'est qu'on était déguisés.  
-Bien. Vous devriez aller faire soigner cette plais, Mr Weasley frappe plutôt fort. Dit-il avec un rictus, et il partit.  
« Je suis sur qu'il a tout vu, même notre engueulade avec Hermione….j'espère que mon père ne va pas être au courant ! Il a raison sa saigne beaucoup trop, je vais voir Pomfresh ».

Neville passa trois fois devant la tapisserie de la salle sur demande, et la porte s'ouvrit :  
Il y avait deux lits pour deux personnes, des bougies, une armoire avec des draps et des couettes, deux commodes, une boîte sur chaque commode avec a l'intérieur des préservatifs, des tubes de lubrifiant, de la vaseline. Tous sentaient la chaleur monter. C'était très jolie, la pièces était tamisés grâce aux bougies, ce qui donnait un côté encore plus sensuel. Neville emmena Luna sur un des lits et commença à l'embrasser, Ron suivit l'exemple.  
Drago c'était fait soigner en un rien de temps. Il décida de ce venger de Hermione. La seule personne qui pouvait encore vouloir de lui a cette heure si était, Parkinson. Il partit donc dans la salle commune des serpentards. Elle était dans un des fauteuils.  
-Mmm. Fit drago .  
-Tiens, mais c'est le gars qui sort avec une sang-de-bourbe. Répondit Pansy sans même lui accorder un regard.  
-Parce que tu crois que je l'aimais vraiment ! dit il en ce forçant a rire.  
-Ah bon alors c'était pourquoi ?  
-Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle valait au lit.  
Pansy se releva d'un bond et lui couru dans les bras !  
-Je te reconnaît bien là mon drakinouchon ! Alors tu veux qu'on fasse quoi !  
-Et si on allait s'amuser dans ma chambre. Dit-il en lui faisant un sourire  
-Oui, tu vas voir ce que c'est une vraie fille, après cette granger ça va te changer.  
« Ouais que tu crois, pensa t-il »  
Arrivait dans la salle commune, drago s'activa pour la déshabillait. Il ne voulait pas d'elle, mais c'était la façon qu'il avait trouvé pour se venger d'hermione.

Hermione était allongé en petite culotte, ron lui sucer les seins, pendant que luna s'excitait sur le sexe de Neville. Ron était aux anges, depuis le temps qu'il attendait de sortir avec Hermione, là il allait coucher avec.  
Il enleva son pantalon et son boxer, et retira la culotte de hermione. Il prit un préservatif le mit et rentra son sexe en elle.  
Neville, lui retourna Luna la déshabilla et pris lui aussi un préservatif et la pénétra.

Drago était allongé sur les peaux de bêtes, Pansy montait et descendait sur son sexe durci. Ça lui rappelait la dernière fois ou il avait fait l'amour avec Pansy, cette fois là il pensait a hermione alors qu'il n'était pas encore ensemble, cette fois ci c'était pareil sauf, qu'il n'était plus ensemble…

Hermione haletait, Ron savait très bien si prendre pour trouver son point sensible, quand t'a Luna, elle était sur Neville. Ils n'allaient pas tarder a tous jouir en même temps.  
La cadence s' accélérait, hermione était en transe elle sentait la tension monter, Ron dans un dernier va et vient, éjacula. Hermione cria son plaisir ainsi que Ron.  
Luna et Neville arrivèrent quelques secondes après eux.

Pansy griffait le torse de Drago, qui lui mordait le téton. Pansy montait de plus en plus vite jusqu'au point de non-retour, elle cri la nom de drago, ce qui le fit sourire. Il éjacula.

Ron se coucha, au côté de Hermione, il l'embrassa et s'endormirent. Neville et Luna se rhabillèrent et repartirent dans leurs salle commune pour ne pas les déranger.

Drago demanda a Pansy de rester dormir, ce qui étonna cette dernière mais l'occasion d'avoir son drakinouchon toute une nuit était trop beau pour être vraie, elle accepta donc. Ils allèrent dans sa chambre. Il avait décidé de faire autant de mal a hermione qu'elle lui en avait fait.

Au petit matin, les élèves ne restant pas à Poudlard pour les fêtes de noel, repartaient dans leurs familles. Hermione restait car étant préfet c'était obligé.  
Elle commença a se réveiller doucement, elle sentait quelqu'un a côté, elle se tourna pour voir la personne, mais au lieu de voir des cheveux blond elle les vit ROUX….  
-RON ! cria t-elle  
Découvrant qu'elle était nu elle ce recouvrit du drap. En entendant son nom Ron se réveilla en sursaut.  
-Mais qu'est ce qui y a ? demanda t-il en regardant Hermione étonné.  
-Rien, Rien ça va, il faut que j'y aille.  
Elle se leva prenant bien soin de ne pas laisser voir son corps a Ron, qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait.  
Elle récupéra ses affaires qui étaient éparpillés au quatre coins de la pièce. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sorti, laissant Ron complètement abasourdi.  
En chemin, elle essayait de se souvenir du déroulement de la soirée. « Je me suis préparé, je suis allée au bal, j'ai dansé avec Ginny et seamus nous a donnait des…Ecstasy, merde ! Bon ensuite je suis repartie danser il y avait drago, il m'a porté en dehors de la salle et on a… »  
-Rompu ! dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la salle commune découvrant Pansy en sous-vêtement.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma salle commune ?  
-C'est moi qui l'ai invité. Répondit drago qui était accoudé a l'encadrement de sa porte, torse nu, une cigarette à la bouche.  
-Toi…Mais…Pourquoi…comment… ? Elle parti en pleure dans sa chambre.  
Elle entendait la discussion de pansy et drago :  
-Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?  
-Non, je suis préfet en chef et c'est mon devoir de rester pour surveiller.  
-Tant pis, on se reverra à la rentrée. Je suis heureuse d'avoir passé ma dernière soirée avec toi, t'es vraiment un bon coup.  
Elle entendit un bruit de bouche, ce qui signifiait qu'ils s'embrassaient. Sans était trop. C'était pas possible, il avait couché avec Parkinson, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle avait couché avec ron, mais c'était différent, c'était sous l'emprise de la drogue, alors que Drago était parfaitement conscient, il avait fait exprès.

Durant la première semaine de vacances, elle fit en sorte de ne pas le croiser. Elle n'ouvrait plus ces volets pour ne pas le voir. Même Harry et Ron, elle ne voulait pas les voir, encore plus Ron depuis qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble. Elle ne mangeait plus pour ne voir personne.

Le matin de Noël, hermione découvrit des cadeaux au pied de son lit.  
Le premier venait de Ron qui lui avait envoyé des livres sur la préparation de différentes potions. Ginny lui envoya un nécessaire de maquillage. Il y avait encore deux cadeaux, l'un de avait l'air d'être un autre livre, et effectivement c'était un livre sur « la drogue et ces effets, qui peut bien m'envoyer ça » se dit-elle, il n'y avait pas de mot accompagnant le cadeau. L'autre cadeau était une petite boite contenant : 2 ecstasy, de la cocaïne et un peu de beuz.  
-Seamus ! dit-elle. Il veux vraiment me dévergonder, et que je me fâche avec tous ceux que j'aime.  
Harry ne lui avait pas envoyé de cadeau, il avait dû se remette du soir, du bal de noël et comprendre que drago et moi on avait été ensemble.  
-C'est quoi ça !  
Elle avait repéré une lettre sous le tas de papier cadeaux. Elle ouvrit la lettre et lu.

_Chère Hermione  
Je ne sais pas comment te le dire en face alors je préfère t'écrire.  
La nuit que nous avons passé, à déclenché un sentiment que j'avais longtemps oublier. Un sentiment amoureux.  
Comme tu le savais peut être j'ai toujours était amoureux de toi, mais je n'ai jamais osé te le dire.  
Donc je te pose cette fatidique question :  
Hermione veux-tu devenir ma petite amie ?_

_Ronal Weasley_

-Olalala….il me manqué plus que ça, ron qui me demande de sortir avec. Mais pourquoi pas, après tout il est pas repoussant et c'est plutôt un bon coup, en plus drago n'appréciera vraiment pas. Je suis sadique.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, alla prendre une douche dans la salle de bain et mit une robe très sexy, une noir avec un décolleté très plongeant et ces fameuses bottes rouges. Elle sorti de la salle commune ou il n'y avait personne pour ce rendre dans la grande salle ou avait lieu le repas de noël.  
Quand elle entra, elle vit qu'il n'y avait qu'une table ou professeur et élèves ce mélanger.  
-Miss Granger , on vous attendait. Dit sur un ton joyeux le professeur dumbledore.  
-Bonjour Professeur.  
Elle vit drago, toujours aussi beau. Il était prés du professeur Rogue. Ah Ron, Harry et Ginny.  
Elle se mit entre ginny et harry, ron était en face, rouge comme une tomate, elle lui fit un clin d'œil , que drago remarqua.

-Pourquoi tu ne sortais plus? demanda ginny  
-Tu sais gin, j'avais beaucoup de travaille, et je me sentait pas d'humer a m'amuser.  
-Par contre, tu te sentait sûrement d'humeur à faire des galipettes.  
Harry avait parlé de la voix la plus dur que lui connaissait Hermione. Tous les regards étaient maintenant rivés sur hermione et harry.  
-Non pas du tout! Et pourquoi tu dis ça!  
-Je sais pas, je pensais que tu couchais avec drago, vu qu'avant tu nous mentais en disant que ton travaille de préfet te prenait beaucoup de temps alors que tu t'envoyais en l'air avec le décoloré.  
Alors je me dis qu'un mensonge de plus ou de moins c'est rien dans la balance.  
-Tu vas quand même pas me dire avec qui j'ai le droit de coucher, je fais ce que je veux de mon corps. Avait-elle dit avec rage  
« il va quand même pas me faire la morale celui là » pensa t-elle.

-Ah ben dans ce cas, je vais peut être me taper la Parkinson, pour rester dans le même goût !  
-Désolé, mais je pense pas qu'elle veuille de toi. Avait dit drago avec un grand sourire.  
-Ouais t'a aucune, chance elle sort avec lui, et de toute façon je te la recommande pas, elle crie comme une truie. Avait répondu hermione, tout fort pour se venger encore un peu plus de malfoy, qui avait pris une teinte violette.  
-En tout cas, elle suce mieux que certaine ! Répondit drago.  
Elle lui tira une tête qui aurai, fait peur à un épouvantard.  
-Bon les enfants cesser ces querelles et commençons à manger. Bonne appétit ! Intervint Dumbledore.  
Hermione tout en mangeant, faisait du pied à Ron qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Drago avait très bien vu ce qu'elle faisait, il était sûr que c'était pour le rendre jaloux.  
« Tu vas voir de quoi et capable un Malfoy, Granger ! »  
Le repas termine, hermione se leva et demanda a ron, si il pouvait la suivre, elle voulait lui parlait. Ron la suivit.

-Je voulais te remercier pour le cadeau que tu m'as offert, mais j'aimerai encore plus te remercier pour la lettre.  
Ron ne savait pas quoi dire.  
-Euh…ben, je suis content que sa te plaise.  
Elle approcha son visage et l'embrassa. Ron l'entoura de ces bras.  
-La réponse est donc oui je suppose. Dit il en détachant ces lèvres.


	11. La guerre froide

Lavande B.P.: tu vas voir merci

Love-pingo: voilà la chtite suite merci

Mounette; Jpense pas que tu vas trouver la suite si drôle lol Merki

langedesenfers: Oula, si elle avait pris la rose, ça aurait peut etre fait d'autre dégats lol! Jpense que tu connais un peu mes histoires, et les Dray/mione restent mes chouchou, donc cest possible qu'ils se remettent ensemble, ou alors pas cette fois :p Merci

Maimou: Et ça va etre encore plus le chaos que tu ne crois lol! Merci

miss malfoy; La voilà mademoiselle Malfoy lol merci

Merci beaucoup à vous, voici la suite, alors là jvous préviens, ça part dans le trash, donc pas de reviews ne disant que je prone je ne sais quoi. Cette fic jy tiens beaucoup, elle ma aidée dans des moments difficiles, donc n'essayer pas de lui donner un autre sens. C'est de l'écriture et c'est tout. Y a pas de message caché. Donc voilà

Bonne lecture bisous

et une ptite reviews

* * *

_**La guerre froide**_

Les pensées de hermione sont entre .

Drago était sorti de la pièce quelques secondes après eux ! Il les voyait a présent, se cachant derrière une statue pour mieux les observer.  
Hermione étant sûr qu'il était là, elle répondit.  
-Oui, Ronal Weasley, je veux bien sortir avec toi !! Elle lui fit un sourire coquin et recommença à l'embrasser.  
Alala…je suis sadique de jouer avec ron comme ça. Mais bon, il rêve de sortir avec moi depuis tellement longtemps dans un sens je lui fais une fleur……..donc c'est pas totalement moi la méchante !  
Drago était devenue rouge, il regardait la scène avec dégoût. Hermione tout en embrassant ron, ouvrit les yeux pour voir si elle avait raison. Et oui malfoy était bien là. Elle le regarda intensément. Drago ne pouvant supporter ça, tourna les talons. Hermione continua, son baiser avec ron, et ensuite ils partirent tous les deux chacun de leur côtés, hermione prétextant qu'elle devait envoyer un hibou a ses parents pour les fêtes ( ce que crût ron, trop content de sortir avec pour ne point se douter qu'elle voulait voir malfoy), ron quand t'a lui partie chercher harry pour une balade en balai.  
Hermione entra dans la salle commune des préfets. Elle le trouva sur le canapé.  
-Salut drago ! fit elle sur un ton amusée. Alors quoi de neuf ?  
Il avait décidé de ne pas se laissait faire et de la déstabilisé, elle avait peut être gagné la manche d'avant, mais cette fois ci il comptait bien avoir le point.  
-Pas grand chose ma chère, a part que j'ai rendez-vous avec une fille de serdaigle tout a l'heure, j'espère que ça te dérange pas ! avait il répondu du tac au tac, sur le même ton qu'elle.  
-Non, t'inquiètes, de toute façon Ron doit aussi me rejoindre donc y a pas de souci, mais il faudra que je pense a insonoriser ma chambre sinon, vous allez pas pouvoir être tranquille.  
Ce n'était pas vraie, aucun d'eux n'avait rendez-vous avec qui que ce soit, pour hermione s'était facile, elle avait juste a demander à ron, et elle était sûr qu'il allait accepter. Mais pour drago, c'était une autre affaire, il allait devoir trouver une serdaigle pour la nuit.

A 21heures, hermione rentra sa la salle commune avec ron. Ron avait été enchanté par cette invitation et avait accepté sa grande difficulté. Drago avait trouvé une fille du nom de Evie, ils étaient entrain de se bécoter sur les tapis en peaux de bêtes, quand elle entra. Drago ne bougea pas et continua. Hermione prit par la main ron et ils entèrent dans sa chambre.  
Ouf, pensa t-elle, j'ai fermé mes rideaux. . Elle referma la porte et enleva la chemise de ron.  
Ils firent l'amour. Quand ron s'endormi, hermione sortie pour aller à la salle de bain, elle ouvrit doucement la porte, pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle resta pétrifié par l'image qu'elle vit…. Drago était sur evie, entrain de lui faire l'amour, elle avait les yeux fermé est souffler doucement, drago releva la tête et croisa le regard d'hermione, un rictus se dessina sur ces lèvres. Il redoubla la cadence tout en la regardant. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle ne pouvait pas voir cela s'en été trop pour elle, elle retourna dans sa chambre. Drago satisfait s'intéressa de nouveau sa compagne, qui n'avait rien remarqué. « 1-1 granger » pensa t-il.

Les vacances de paques, étaient proches. Hermione était toujours avec ron, mais elle le voyait moins ces dernier temps, elle se plongeait dans ces devoirs pour s'avancer, car pendant les vacances, elle retournait chez elle. Elle c'était mise d'accord avec le professeur dumbledore, qu'il lui avait dit que comme malfoy restait elle pouvait partir chez elle. Hermione avait beaucoup maigrit, elle avait le temps pâle, elle qui d'habitude avait de si bonnes couleurs.  
Ces bagages étaient prêt, elle fit un long baisé a ron, fit la bise à harry et parti rejoindre ses parents. Harry passait ces vacances chez ron. Drago, aurait tellement voulu qu'elle reste mais bon elle en avait décidé autrement et de toute façon, c'était peut être mieux ainsi, il allait en profiter…..

Flash chez hermione vers 01h23 chez elle.  
Allez, encore un verre d'eau hermione, c'est pour ton bien. Elle but un verre d'eau….  
Fin du flash  
Hermione retrouva ses copines, marine et laure. Elle passa ces vacances à parler de garçons et de sexe.  
Mais tous les soir c'étaient la même chose…..  
« Sois fort, c'est pour ton bien, tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux après, avoir bu !  
Les vacances étaient fini, elle allait retrouver les cours, ron (qu'elle n'avait pas plus envie que ça de revoir) et drago….

Hermione, entra dans le hall, l'a ou tous les élèves c'étaient retrouvés. Elle croisa le regard de drago. Elle vit dans son regard, de l'inquiétude et non de la colère, comme avant les vacances. Elle détourna son regard, et elle vit ron qui lui sauta au cou.  
Drago, l'avait trouvé très pâle et sa maigreur, ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. « on dirait un squelette, ou est passé la hermione que j'ai connue. » pensa t-il  
De son côté ron, lui avait dit en l'a voyant :  
-comme je suis content de te voir, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Tu es resplendissante.  
« non mais écouter, l'autre il l'a trouve resplendissante, alors qu'on dirait qu'on vient de la sortir de sa tombe. Il est bigleux ce mec, pensa drago ! »  
-moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir. Elle l'embrassa rapidement, et lui dit qu'elle voulait amener ces bagages et ce changer.  
-Mais hermy, tu viens seulement d'arriver ! disait-il d'un air suppliant.  
-Je sais, mais j'aimerai d'abord faire ça, ensuite on aura toute notre soirée.  
-Je te reconnaît bien là !  
Elle partait quand il lui rajouta.  
-Tu as fait, un régime. Parce que ça te va très bien.  
-oui c'est ça. Elle tourna les talons.  
Drago qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène la suivit. Au détour d'un couloir, elle s'arrêta et dit  
-C'est bon, je sais que tu es là !  
-Comment a tu sus que j'était là ? demanda malfoy.  
Elle se retourna.  
-l'intuition féminine. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait vu faire l'amour avec la fille de serdaigle, ils avaient une conversation sans prise de tête. Elle lui fit même un sourire.  
-C'est pourquoi, ce sourire. Demanda t-il  
-Pour rien, je suis seulement contente d'être ici, a cette instant.  
Il lui sourit aussi.  
-Tu as beaucoup maigri !  
-Tu trouves, ça te plait ? demanda t-elle avide de savoir la réponse.  
-Non.  
-Ben merci, c'est très gentille.  
-désolé, mais je suis honnête. Tu es trop maigre, et je préférais avant c'est tout.  
Elle sembla perdu, et déconcerté.  
-OK ! Bon, on y va. Dit elle pour interrompre la conversation.  
-Oui.  
Ils marchèrent en silence, jusqu'à leur salle commune.  
-On y est. Dit-elle en poussant la porte de sa chambre, drago avait regagné la sienne.  
Elle regarda, sa chambre et vit qu'elle était différente, il y avait des seaux et beaucoup de bouteilles d'eau, et des tas de paquets de gâteaux. Elle regarda le tout et les rangea dans le tiroir, de sa commode.  
Au moment du dîner, hermione sortie, pour rejoindre ron, elle avait le ventre nouer, elle savait pourquoi…  
-Tu ne manges, pas hermy ? demanda harry.  
-sisisi…  
elle fit semblant d'avaler quelques bouchées. Après le repas, hermione monta dans la chambre de ron, pour se parler de leur vacance et surtout se faire des câlins. Mais quand ron, voulu enlever le pull de hermione, cette dernière ce leva d'un bond, et parti dans sa chambre prétextant une fatigue soudaine. Ron resta incrédule, face à l'attitude de son amie. Hermione courrait à travers les couloirs, les larmes descendaient le long de ces joues…elle fu heureuse de ne rencontrer personne, et encore plus de ne pas tomber sur malfoy dans la salle commune.  
Dasn sa chambre, elle regarda par la fenêtre, elle le vit assis sur son lit torse nu, entrain de lire. Elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau, elle avait envie d'être avec lui.  
Drago avait entendu qu'elle rentrait, il n'avait pas bougé pour qu'elle ne s'aperçoit pas que lui aussi pouvait la voir. Hermione, se coucha, mais elle ne trouva pas le sommeil, elle avait mal au ventre. Elle se releva, et elle éteignit la lumière, pris les paquets de gâteaux, les bouteilles d'eau et les seaux. Elle se mis par terre, la lune l'éclairait. Drago la regarda en coin, il l'a vit se dépêcher d'ouvrir tous les paquets de gâteaux qu'elle trouvait et les empiffrait a vive allure….drago était estomaché.  
Hermione, mangeait le plus vite, qu'elle le pouvait, elle sentait son estomac criait famine, tout en mangeant elle pleurait, elle détestait ce qu'elle était devenue…..  
Drago avait lui aussi éteint les lampes, il voulait la voir faire, ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà.  
Après avoir avaler tous ce qu'elle pouvait ingurgiter, elle pris une bouteilles d'eau de 1,5l et elle le bu d'une traite. (Apparemment elle avait l'habitude). Puis une seconde, elle reposa la deuxième et se pencha sur le seau…  
Drago se dit qu'il ne pouvait se résigner à la laisser faire, il sortit de la chambre et cogna à sa porte.  
-HERMIONE ? HERMIONE ? Je t'en supplie, ouvre-moi…  
Hermione, pleurait encore plus en entendant la voix, de drago…Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit.  
-Hermione, s'il te plait, ne fait pas ça...laisse moi entrez.  
Quelques minutes passèrent hermione avait fini, elle se sentait mieux et moins bien à la fois. Elle se leva avec difficulté, avec un sort elle nettoya le seau, jeta les papiers de gâteau à la poubelle et les bouteilles d'eau vides. Drago était encore derrière la porte a attendre.  
-Hermione…..  
La porte s'ouvrit, hermione était encore plus blanche. Drago l'a prit dans ces bras. Il l'a serra très fort. Hermione se laissa aller à pleurait les dernières larmes qu'elle avait encore.  
-Vas y pleure, ma douce.  
Il l'a berçait.  
-Viens je vais te faire couler un bain, tu verras sa ira mieux après…  
Dans la salle de bain, il avait mis un sort pour qu'il fasse chaud. Il avait mis plein d'huile dans le bain pour se détendre. Il l'a regarda, une fois le bain prés et s'approcha d'elle. Elle eu un frisson quand il mis ces mains sur les siennes.  
-Il faut te déshabillait.  
Elle ne bougea pas, alors il entreprit de lui enlever ces affaires. Il commença par son pull, son tee-shirt. Il enleva ensuite, son pantalon et ces chaussettes. Elle était en sous-vêtement. Elle était décomposée.  
-Je suis obligé de tout enlever, mais rassure toi c'est pas pour te mater. De toute façon, je préfère mater parkinson…dit il en rigolant.  
Elle sourit faiblement, mais sourit quand même. Il enleva les derniers vêtements qui couvrait la jeune griffondors. Il l'a souleva, et l'a soutenue jusqu'à la baignoire, il l'a fit entrez.  
Elle sentit un peu mieux au contact de l'eau. Drago l'a connaissait vraiment bien. Elle mettait de la mousse sur son corps, jouant avec l'eau.  
-comment tu as su ? demanda t-elle en continuant a jouer.  
-L'intuition masculine. Dit il avec un sourire.  
-non sérieusement. Son regard c'était posé sur ces yeux bleu acier.  
-Je t'ai vu….répondit il timidement  
-Comment ??  
-Ben…ma fenêtre, elle donne plus sur le dortoir des filles, mais sur ta chambre.  
-Depuis quand ?  
-Depuis le jour ou tu as passé ta soirée dans la salle commune de gryffondors, il y avait une fête !  
-Et pourquoi, tu me l'a pas dit avant ?  
-Je voulais le garder pour moi.  
Elle recommença a jouer.  
-Drago ?  
-Oui !  
-Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit.  
Il inclina la tête sur le côté, avec un sourire, mais pas un sourire charmeur ou sarcastique…non le sourire d'un homme heureux.  
-Bien sûr. Avait il répondu dans un murmure.  
Elle sorti du bain, ça lui avait vraiment fait du bien. Il l'enroula d'une serviette, et l'a sécha délicatement. Il fit apparaître un pantalon et une chemise en soir noire, ce qui contrasté beaucoup avec sa peau devenue si laiteuse. Il l'a porta et l'emmena dans sa chambre, il l'a posa sur le lit et se mi a côté d'elle. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé, mais pas dans les condition souhaité.  
-Hermione, pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
-Pour me sentir mieux.  
Ils ne dirent plus rien et s'endormirent.


	12. Explication et Réconciliation

_Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'ai écrit cette fic il y a déjà longtemps, norlament, il y a encore quelques chapîtres, mais étant donné que je les ai écrit à un certain moment de ma vie, j'ai pu le même point de vue. Donc pour ne pas vous laisser sur votre faim avec des chapître qui ne seront sans doute jamais terminé, je préfére la couper comme je pensais le faire au tout début ou j'ai commencé à l'écrire._

_Peut être qu'un jour j'aurai retrouvé le même état d'esprit dans lequel je l'ai commencé et donc que je posterai la suite, mais en attendant, voici la fin_

_love-pingo:Merci de m'avoir suivi! bisous_

_Lavande B.P: Tu vas savoir pourquoi Merci_

_Miss Malefoy: Toi aussi tu vas découvrir pourquoi elle est devenu comme ça Merki_

_Maimou: Merci, voici la suite, jespère que tu l'aimeras_

_Le Quatro Malfoyien: Merci beaucoup! Pour la suite malheureusement, y aura qu'un chapître lol bisous_

_Medina: Merci beaucoup! Tu vois la suite, n'a pas trop tardé_

_Voilà, merci, encore de m'avoir suivit! Une ptite reviews pour cloturer tout ça lol! Peut être à bientot pour la suite, ou sinon sur mes autres fics Bisous_

_bonne lecture_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Explication et réconciliation_**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, dans les bras de drago, elle pouvait faire la grasse matinée (c'était un dimanche). Il se réveilla quelques minutes après elle.  
-Bien dormi ! demanda t-elle  
-avec toi a mes côté, je ne peux que bien dormir. Il l'embrassa sur le front et se leva.  
-pourquoi tu te lèves ?  
-je vais chercher à déjeuner et, ensuite tu vas me parler.  
Il avait enfilé, un pantalon et un tee-shirt.  
-j'ai pas faim…  
-je veux rien savoir, tu vas manger un point c'est tout ! il sorti, pour aller dans les cuisines de poudlard, grâce à un passage secret que grabbe et goyle lui avaient montré.  
« finalement, ils sont bien fait de me montrer ça, ces deux lourdauds » pensa t-il.  
Hermione s'assit dans le lit en repensant au déroulement de la soirée…Drago revient les bras chargé de croissant au chocolat, de jus de citrouille et beaucoup d'autre choses. Elle regarda le tout avec dégoût.  
-fais pas la grimace , c'est pour toi que je fais tout ça !  
-si tu voulais vraiment m'aider, tu me ferrais pas manger…  
il fronça les sourcils.  
-c'est vrai, je vais plutôt attendre que le rouquin se réveille pour t'aider et en attendant, je vais te regarder faire ce que tu fais, sans bouger. Avait-il dit avec colère.  
-C'est pas ça, j'apprécie vraiment le faites que tu veuilles m'aider, mais tu ne peux pas…Elle éclata en sanglot. J'ai déjà essayée, mais j'y arrive pas, c'est peine perdu.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et l'a prit dans ses bras.  
-Je vais te sortir de là, fais moi confiance, d'accord ?  
Elle acquiesça.  
-Viens !  
Il lui pris la main et l'emmena sur un des fauteuils si trouvant, il s'assit en face. Elle baisser les yeux.  
-Tu peux tout me dire a moi….je ne te jugerais pas ! Jamais !  
Elle inspira un bon coup et commença.  
-J'ai commencer a aller mal l'année dernière, pendant les grandes vacances. Je me trouvais moche, personne de l'école n'était intéressé par moi. J'était la seule de la bande a n'être jamais sorti avec un gars.  
-Je croyais que tu étais sortie avec Krum ?? demanda Drago  
-Non, il m'a invité, mais je me suis dégonflée, j'ai eu la trouille comme d'habitude…  
-Continu  
-Je me suis donc imposé un mode de vie différent, moins de travail et plus de folie. J'ai alors entrepris de refaire ma garde robe et surtout perdre du poids. Je me privée de nourriture au début, plus de chocolat et autre gâteau. Mais très vite c'est devenu un calvaire. Je supportais plus la vue de la nourriture, dés que je mangeais, j'avais mal au ventre alors je me faisais vomir. Pendant les vacances j'ai fait que ça. Mais a la rentrée, j'ai arrêté de me faire vomir, je mangeais moins, et c'est la que j'ai commencé a prendre de la drogue. Et puis tu es entrée dans ma vie.  
Elle le regarda, les yeux brillants.  
-Je me sentais tellement bien avec toi….mais j'avais encore besoin d'un soutient autre.  
-La drogue….Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me le dire que tu allais si mal ??  
-Je pouvais pas…Je me sentais honteuse.  
-Fallait pas. Poursuit.  
-Avec toi, j'ai vécu les meilleures moments de ma vie, j'ai pris goût à la vie. Mais mon bonheur a était de courte durée. Ma soudaine envie de changer et de plaire a tout le monde, a repris le dessus, j'ai pris cette stupide pilule le soir du bal. Et on sait quitter. Quand je t'ai vu le soir coucher avec cette fille ça été pire que tout.  
Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage.  
-Je suis désolé. Cette fille comptait absolument pas, ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi. J'ai fait cela pour te faire enrager, comme tu jouais avec ron.  
-Je sais, mais étant donnée que j'étais fragile, mes vieilles peurs sur le faite que j'étais moche et qu'une "mademoiselle-je-sais-tout" ont réapparues. Ron est quelqu'un de très gentil mais c'était rien par rapport à toi, ce n'est qu'un ami. Je suis restée avec lui, pour ne pas avoir l'air abattue. J'ai recommencé a me faire vomir, tellement j'étais mal, mais j'ai arrêté la drogue, de toute façon seamus voulait plus nous en donner. Ensuite sont arrivés les vacances de paques, j'ai eu des nouvelles de personnes, chez moi j'ai déprimé de plus belle. Et voilà, aujourd'hui ou j'en suis……  
-Je voulais vraiment pas que ça se passe comme ça entre nous. J'étais con, je n'es même pas vu que tu allais mal, TOI la seule personne qui compte, pour moi. Je vais te sortir de là, je te le jure.  
-Merci, d'être la pour moi…..  
Hermione se leva et se dirigea, vers Drago, elle se pencha doucement pris sa tête entre ces mains et lui donna un baiser. C'était un baiser, si doux, elle se senti bien a ce contacte.  
Il mis ces mains sur sa taille et l'a rapprocha doucement de lui. Elle se mis assise sur ces genoux et ils continuèrent leur doux baiser durant un bon moment. Il enleva ces lèvres des siennes et lui murmura dans l'oreille.  
-Je t'aime et plus jamais je te laisserais partir……  
Elle sourit.  
-Moi aussi je vous aime Mr.Malfoy.  
Ils s'embrassèrent de plus belle.


End file.
